An Honorable Daughter
by Bao Li Na
Summary: Mulan goes to war with her father, and she ll do anything to keep him safe.
1. Ever Since

An Honorable Daughter

**An Honorable Daughter**

I dedicate this story to my father who has been there for me since the day I was born. I'd like to thank the people who left a comment, thank you for your kindness and I also appreciate the notifications for misspellings. When I first typed down this story I used the notepad in my computer and well I never noticed those typing errors until I got to read the story again and I was like "Great Ancestors! That's horrible writing!" But here is the proofread and corrected version of the story.

Disclaimer: None of the characters appearing in Disney´s Mulan belong to me but there are some other characters you´ll meet later on in the story that came out of my big imagination. Some poetry that comes in this story is mine too.

Well, that´s enough talk. Enjoy the story, and I would really appreciate your comments because I need to hear other people´s opinion on my fics.

**Chapter 1: **

_**Ever Since **_

Mulan had honored her family by saving China from the Huns. Many people considered that what she did was improper for a woman to do. But for Mulan, joining the Imperial Army and fighting the Huns made her feel more useful than pleasing the matchmaker. Truth be told, she risked everything and did not care what people thought. And at the end of a hard month of training with the strict Captain of the Imperial Army, and after the battles, she became a heroin and honored her family. Not only did she save her country and won the Emperor's respect, she had also earned the affection of her former commanding officer: Captain Li Shang. It seemed as if she had cast a spell on him.

Unfortunately, Li Shang was not very gifted at expressing his feelings. It is hard to tell whether he's shy, or perhaps his he felt he needed to wait for the right moment to tell her. Or in the worst case scenario, maybe the young Captain was afraid of the subject of love.

It was a beautiful morning, everything was so peaceful, the birds flying in the sky, the fish swimming in the lakes, rivers, and oceans; flowers blooming in the magnolia trees; the chicken eating corn, until, Little Brother woke up and started to chase them, they got all freaked out, and Mulan, like always taking a long sleep until a couple of hours before noon. You can blame Little Brother for waking her up.

Mulan had not changed during the time that had gone by, she was still the same. She loved her family as much as she had always loved them; she was still lazy but managed to do her chores in the easy way.

That morning, she decided it was time for Khan to take a bath. She got all the tools she needed to clean her loyal horse, and headed towards the stable, which was Khan's little shelter.

When Mulan finished bathing Khan, her mother asked her to take the tea to her father, who was praying to their ancestors at the shrine. She waited patiently for her father to finish his prayers. "Good day, father," she said smiling as she handed a cup of tea to her father.

"Good day, Mulan," he replied.

After that, Mulan sat under the magnolia tree and remembered Shang. She really missed him, it had been a while since the last time she saw him. Mulan longed to see him again; she wondered what he was doing that precise moment. "Probably training martial arts or guarding the emperor's palace," she answered her own question. Mulan sighed and watched a little blossom falling off the tree above her. Did she have hope to win his love?

Suddenly, Mushu appeared. Mulan was happy to see him." Hello there, babe!" he screamed.

Mulan smiled and replied," Hi Mushu! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have this warning for you ´bout some Huns that survived and they're probably advancing to the Imperial City, seeking for revenge." Mushu explained," And on their way, they will start burning houses and killing people everywhere."

"That must mean I must join the Imperial Army?" Mulan asked, Mushu could hear a little excitement in her voice. Not because of having to go to battle again, but because it was the perfect excuse to see Shang again.

"Not yet, your ancestors are not quite sure about that," Mushu said," But still, you can see Mr. Big Muscles somewhere else."

Mulan crossed her eyes and raised her eyebrow," And who's Mr. Big Muscles?" Obviously, she knew who the little red dragon meant, but she tried to act a little distracted so he would not suspect she had feelings for him.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't know baby," Mushu replied," The guy with very little sense of humor, who was your captain, which would be Shhhhhhang." Mushu started to blink his eyes as if he were flirting to someone. Mulan shook her head but laughed.

Mulan and Mushu spent a couple of hours joking and talking. They stopped when they heard someone knocking on the door. Who could it be? Maybe it was Shang, and Mulan's face brightened at the thought, but the brightness faded as soon as she thought it could be someone else. It could be Chi Fu for example, a disgusting face she would pay for avoiding its sight again.

Mulan went to open the door. She could not hide her disappointment when she saw it was not the charming red-caped captain with perfectly neat and tidy hair.. It was only Jen Wu, her husband Tang Kuo, and their little son.

Jen Wu was one of the girls who visited the matchmaker the same day Mulan did. Jen Wu's parents were old friends from Mulan's parents. A long time had gone by since the last time they saw each other; which was on Jen Wu's and Tang Kuo's wedding.

Tan Kuo had met Ping at Camp Wu Zhong; and like the rest of the soldiers he never knew it was only Fa Mulan, until the day she got wounded.

When Jen Wu saw Mulan, she screamed joyfully and hugged her, Mulan hugged her back but she wasn't excited to see her because she knew deep inside of her lived a two-faced brat, who only wanted to see her to brag and to criticize her, after all she had done for China.

"What brings you here?" asked Mulan, trying not to be rude. The thing was she could not stand that kind of people.

"Well, we came to visit you," answered Jen Wu matter-of-factly. Mulan knew that was not the only purpose of their unexpected visit to the Fa house.

Tang Kuo spoke up, "I guess you haven't met our son, Kin Shui."

A little two-year old boy walked in front of his father, he was hiding behind him before. Kim Shui looked a lot like his mother, even if he was a boy. Mulan could not hate him, after all he was just an innocent kid who had the ill fortune of being born to Jen Wu. . "He's so cute," said Mulan.

Mulan's parents were delighted to see Jen Wu, and her new family. They stayed for dinner at the Fa house, even if Mulan did not agree about it. Her parents only asked her to be nice with the guests and that there was no reason to be mean to them.

Mulan helped Granny and her mother with the cooking, she really was not enjoying Jen Wu's visit.

"How old is your son?" asked Fa Li

"He's two years old," Jen Wu answered proudly looking at her son. The little boy was blushing.

"He will honor our family someday," Tang Kuo added, " it is the greatest honor to have a son."

Mulan certainly did not agree with his comment and said," If I ever become a mother, I would rather have a daughter. What is the big difference anyway?"

Everyone at the table stopped making noise with the chopsticks and stared at Mulan for a couple of seconds which did seem like ages to Mulan. Even little Kim Shui dropped his bowl of rice and it crashed so hard that it turned into pieces. Mulan bent down to pick the broken pieces and the rice to put them away. She walked out of the dinning room to throw the trash away. Then, everyone quietly continued eating their dinner.

When they finished eating dinner, Jen Wu and Mulan went to chat outside. She knew it would not be the smartest conversation, nor the most interesting one. Mulan felt clumsy every time she was around girls like Jen Wu, who always bragged that they were married and honored their families and lived happily ever after with their stupid husbands who did not even care for them. Those girls would just make them happy by feeding them with delicious food, and filling their personal needs.

"Are you betrothed yet?" Jen Wu asked.

Mulan was so ashamed to admit the truth, that her cheeks turned pink before she could answer the question," Not yet." She knew she did not need a husband, but it made her uncomfortable that she had to fulfill cultural expectations.

Jen Wu nodded silently and raised her eyebrows. Indeed it was getting late for Mulan to go find some man to marry her, but it usually never bugged her, only when she was with the girls her age who were married or betrothed. Perfect little maidens, she could never dream to match.

"Well, I'm happy with the life I live, with my husband and my son. Thank heavens he was a boy because you know it's better to give your husband a son," bragged Jen Wu.

Mulan narrowed her eyes for a moment. Then she snapped a little irritated," What makes a man worth more than a woman?"

Jen Wu did not answer but she thought carefully about the question. Mulan laughed at the thought of Jen Wu having a hard time thinking, it was probably a question Jen Wu never bother to ask herself, and surely she would answer with a sentence in favor of men's superiority. Nevertheless, Mulan was right; men and women are the same, although people do not like the idea. She had proved women could succeed at battles. "Why since the beginning of history men had been the ones who had been considered superior creatures? Which is the reason?" demanded Mulan. Jen Wu never answered, instead, she just said nothing and went to say goodbye to Mulan's parents. Somehow Mulan was pleased with the fact she had hurried Jen Wu's departure by making her such _improper _questions.

So Jen Wu, Kim Shui, and Tang Kuo left. It was because Mulan had tried to put in some reason in Jen Wu's empty head.

When Mulan was falling asleep, Mushu appeared saying," Boy you did teach a good lesson to that girl."

Mulan just smiled and told Mushu she was tired. "OK , sweet dreams,babe. I'll be seeing you soon," said Mushu and Mulan replied," See you soon, Goodnight, my favorite guardian."

Mulan and her family slept peacefully, they had slept like that since Mulan had returned from the Imperial Army.

Peace was not around everywhere; meanwhile, as Mulan was sleeping so sound, Shang was in a battle against some barbarians

Some Huns that survived the avalanche had reached Camp Wu Zhong that night. Shang was in charge of training men some martial arts right there at Camp Wu Zhong. Everything was going on fine until that night.

All the soldiers had finished their training and they were going to have some sleep. Shang got a migraine so he went to bed early that night. Suddenly, some tents had been fired, including Shang's.

No one else, but the Huns did that: shooting arrows with fire, that was their own particular technique to kill, those were their weapons.

After burning a couple of tents, the Huns charged against the unaware Chinese soldiers. They gathered the cannons to finish them off, and soon, Camp Wu Zhong had turned into cinder and ashes. No one got killed that night, but many people had really serious burns and injuries. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po, as well as Shang, did not get harmed, but other soldiers did.

After hours of fighting, the Huns disappeared, leaving no trace. Probably, there were more Huns attacking villages to gain more power. Their new leader was Meng Tsu. He was strong, like their now dead leader, Shan Yu, maybe it was because he was the one who trained him before he died to take his place leading the troops of cruel barbarians, with no heart at all.

Shang informed the emperor about last night's battle. The emperor got upset when he heard the bad news. "Chi Fu, you must tell the villagers to join the Imperial Army to protect their country, and the lives of innocent woman and children," the emperor commanded," See if Fa Mulan can join the army too."

Shang found himself smiling when he heard the name Mulan. Even if there was too many pressure ahead the thought of Mulan brought some peace into Shang's troubled being.

The emperor decided to give them a new place to train the warriors. It was much closer to Mulan's village than Camp Wu Zhong; its name was Bai Tao Base. Besides, a new place for the training, the emperor gave them more cannons just in case.

When Mulan gave her father the morning tea, she asked him," Father, did I dishonor you yesterday?"

Fa Zhou was puzzled by his daughter's question, but he guessed what she meant about saying she would rather have a daughter when she becomes a mother. He told her," No, I know lots people feel more joy when they have a son, but I think daughters are even more wonderful, and I am lucky to have the best daughter in the whole world. You honored me so much when you took my place in the army and saved China. What else could I ask for? I don't think I deserve to have you as a daughter."

Mulan smiled at her father, he always had comforting words to say every time she was feeling down.

"Daughters are the most precious creatures that could ever exist" Fa Zhou added.

Just then, the warning drums were heard and, Chi Fu was riding to Mulan's neighborhood. He started to call the families to attend the Bai Tao Base.

"Fa Mulan!" he screamed in his squeaky little voice, "His Majesty, wants you to serve your country, but he does not expect you to destroy his palace once again." Mulan narrowed her eyes at the Emperor's messenger. She walked towards him silently; then, she frowned and snatched off the scroll he was handing to her.

"How dare you!" Chi Fu exclaimed, but Mulan ignored him and went inside to her house. She couldn't stand another word coming out of Chi Fu's mouth, especially if he was to say another of his rude comments. He hated Mulan and her feelings for him were quite the same. Chi Fu thought that girls were worth nothing, which possibly was the reason why he never got married.

Fa Zhou knew what was his daughter going to do, and he was worried about it.

"I must uphold the honor of our family," Mulan said, "It will be fine"

Fa Zhou nodded and smiled lopsidedly at his daughter. He could not be calm knowing that his precious child was going to go to war, what if she never returned home? It would be torture for him, torture for the rest of his days, just missing Mulan.

Mulan went to pray to the shrine so her ancestors would protect her from any danger at war, and at her training. When, she finished her prayer, Mushu and Cri-kee appeared." See, I told 'ya," said Mushu.

Mulan shook her head, there was no time to be wasted in discussions of I told you so. "We must leave by tomorrow," she announced.

Mushu never missed the chance to tease her, "Can't wait to see your captain?" Mulan's cheeks turned bright pink, every time she heard something about him, she felt her emotions all mixed up inside, from joy to embarrassment. "No," she answered," I am serious."

"Bla, bla, bla," said Mushu, nonchalantly. He wasn't very worried about the war issue, indeed. He only cared if Mulan war flirting to Shang. Mulan ignored the little dragon.

Mulan entered the room in which her family placed her father's armor, Shan Yu's sword, and the crest that the emperor gave to Mulan just right after her heroic deed. She remembered that stormy night she left her house to join the Imperial Army, she was so afraid, yet she managed to get some courage to face all the things she had to get through to become a heroin.

"What are you thinking babe?" Mushu interrupted her thoughts.

"I was just wondering what waits for me. . ." Mulan could not finish because her father got inside the room.

"Who are you talking to?" Mushu went to hide behind the armor.

"I was just thinking out loud, that's all Baba." Mulan answered as she stood up.

Fa Zhou noticed she was nostalgic to leave her home once again to honor her family fighting for her country with honor." You know you can stay if you do not wish to go," said Fa Zhou.

Mulan smiled at her father and assured," Everything's going to be ok, daddy."

Fa Zhou smiled back at his daughter and said, "Ok, but you must go to sleep now, you'll leave early tomorrow."

Mulan nodded and started to prepare her stuff. She packed the armor, the sword, her robe, her shoes, a dress, etc. She took everything with her to her room, so it would not take her so long to get ready to leave in the morning. Her mother, Fa Li, followed her and asked her," Do you want me to wake you up?" Mulan stayed thoughtful for a moment, she really needed someone to wake her up so she would not leave at noon, but she did not want her mother to bother. Anyways, she decided it would be fine if her mother helped her a bit," If you don't wake me up, you can count that I will not leave very early," Mulan joked. Fa Li shook her head and smiled at Mulan; she was very worried, her daughter was risking her dear life again, she was going to miss her around just laughing around the house.

Mulan was a very happy person; it was really hard to make her mad, once you were close to her.

Mulan lied on her bed and looked around her room to see if Mushu was there; she saw Cri-Kee next to her pillow chirping. She smiled at the cute little cricket. Where was Mushu right now?

A few minutes later, he climbed up to Mulan's bed carrying a bowl filled with rice. Mulan looked at him as if he was the strangest thing on earth and asked," Where did you get that?"

Mushu answered," Just leftovers, babe. You didn't save dinner for Mushu."

The dragon made a sad face trying to make Mulan to feel sorry for him, but it did not work out. Instead, Mulan just laughed out of breath and said," Sorry, Mushu, but you were the one who disappeared."

Mushu crossed his arms and said, "Ok, I'll forgive you this time, baby."

Mulan was tired and it was not hard for her to fall asleep a few moments later after she closed her beautiful dark eyes. Little Brother cradled right next to Mulan's feet.

A peaceful sleep was all she needed in that moment. Mulan did not know what waited for her in war. She was quite certain that she was meeting Shang, but she did not know if she would sleep again in her bed, or if she would ever return home to her dear family.

Mulan's family was worried , they wanted her to stay instead of risking her precious life once again, but Mulan was a stubborn daughter, and she wanted to honor them all.

Granny prayed to their ancestors for the safety of her granddaughter, besides, she said a little prayer so she would return from war betrothed to Shang. Granny Fa thought he was perfect for Mulan; he was strong, handsome, intelligent, comprehensive, he was exactly the kind of man Mulan needed.

_**Author's note:**_ Coming up next Chapter 2 " The nightmare"

How is it going so far?

Just tell me.


	2. Fatal Nightmare

Chapter 2:

Fatal Destiny

Fa Zhou couldn't sleep knowing that his only daughter was about to leave her home again to protect her country from the barbarians.

Mulan had left early to the Bai Tao Base without saying goodbye to her family, just like the first time she had ran away from home to take her dear father´s place in the Imperial Army.

It hurt her parents so much inside when they realized she was gone fighting battles. What if she never came back?

The house was so lonely without her, no one laughed because there were no funny things being said or done by Mulan. No one had reasons to smile because Mulan was in war, probably suffering with the cold weather, or even wounded. Only worries and worries all day long, and they could hardly wait for the war to be over to see Mulan once again at home peacefully settled down.

Even Little Brother missed Mulan with everything in him. If only she would be home, he would do all of his antics just to make her laugh, but now-a- days he wasn´t in a mood to chase chickens, he even got thinner because he wasn´t eating properly.

One day, they received a letter from Mulan that said,

_"Dear Mother, Father, and Granny, _

_Today, I´m leaving to battle, please pray so everything turns out ok. I wish I were home, I miss you all so much. I hope everything´s fine at home. I don´t want to go to war but this is no time for regrets. If I never return back home please remember me, every single moment we´ve shared together, our happy memories. I know I never said goodbye to you but I think there´s no need to say goodbye, maybe I return home after all. The training has been really hard, but Shang has been really kind to me, so don´t worry about that. Well I must go. _

_Love, _

_Fa Mulan." _

Mulan was sent to battle with the rest of the other recruits. She fought with honor, dignity, and courage and now the Huns were defeated.

A few days later, Shang went to Mulan´s house all by himself. Fa Zhou wondered as Shang walked in, why wasn´t Mulan by his side when he was at her house. "Maybe she´ll catch up with him later," the elder man thought.

Fa Zhou noticed that Shang wasn´t happy at all, he could tell he was depressed. He even saw that his eyes were moist and his voice was so shaky. Shang tried hard to keep the tears from falling through his cheeks.

Shang bowed at Fa Zhou and said," Honorable Fa Zhou I came to. . ."he hesitated nervously, "Your daughter is the best soldier that has ever existed on Earth, but she has passed away fighting for the freedom of her country." Tears fell from his dark eyes, he just couldn´t take it anymore, it did not matter if men are not supposed to cry, Shang had lost everything when Mulan died, and he felt so lonely.

Fa Zhou could not believe it, it could not be; he started to cry too.

"Where is her body?" demanded Fa Zhou.

"She is, she died on our way here," Shang sounded more serious than ever.

"Let me see her!" cried Fa Zhou.

Shang went outside the house, and a couple of minutes later he went inside carrying Mulan´s limp body in his arms. She was covered with a silk blanket; but her father removed it to look at her. She was so pale and her eyes were closed tightly, no one will ever see those beautiful young eyes she had.

Mulan had passed away, and there will be no joy for the ones who loved her throughout her life, including Shang. It was so terrible to lose her.

When Fa Li and Granny were told about what happened to Mulan they broke into tears.

Fa Zhou felt an indescribable pain in his heart; he thought that he was guilty for his daughter´s death because he had let her go to war again...

Fa Zhou woke up, everything had been a nightmare. He was sweating. Mulan´s father sighed and thanked their ancestors that it was only a nightmare. Then, he went to Mulan´s bedroom to check on her. There, she slept peacefully.

Fa Zhou saw the armor and all the war stuff, and he made a decision: he would leave so his nightmare wouldn´t come true.

Fa Zhou carefully took out the armor, and the sword out of Mulan´s room.

Fa Li woke up and asked rubbing her eyes," What are you doing?"

"I can´t let Mulan to go and just die," he answered, "She's too young and there´s so many things ahead for her."

Fa Li nodded and went to cry to her room.

Fa Zhou entered again inside Mulan´s room and kissed her forehead.

Fa Li went out to say goodbye to her husband.

Fa Zhou left, and headed to the Bai Tao Base riding Khan.

Mulan was so asleep that she didn´t notice her father had left, until she heard Granny screaming, "What was all that noise?"

Mulan pushed the blankets off and sat down on her bed. "Mushu, what happened?" she whispered.

Mushu was still asleep so she had to shake him, to wake him up."Is it time to leave?" he asked.

Mulan didn´t answer and looked for her robes; they were not where she had left them the last night. " Thieves!" she exclaimed," That´s why granny was screaming."

Mulan ran outside and saw her mother crying desperately, as if there was no hope for her husband at all.

"What happened?" Mulan asked worried.

"Your father has gone to war," replied Fa Li, weeping.

"What? It can´t be!" Mulan exclaimed," Then I must go after him."

Fa Li grabbed her arm and whispered," Your father wants your safety. You are too young to die. He decided he was going to protect your life."

Mulan pulled away slowly and replied as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I can do this, just let me bring dad home, It´ll be alright."

Mulan ran to get dressed to leave; she didn´t have her training clothes so she had to wear a dress. Fa Li followed her.

"I don´t want to lose you too," cried Fa Li.

Mulan embraced her mother and said through her tears," I´ll come home safely with Baba."

When Mulan was ready to leave, she said goodbye to granny and her mother. She knew it killed them inside to see her leave to go to war, but she promised she was coming safely.

Mulan had to mount an old horse they had in the stable. He was very slow, and his name was Tan.

Tan was a white horse with gray spots, he had gone to war with Fa Zhou when he was younger. Mulan knew it would take her longer to get to the Bai Tao Base 

riding Tan. When she was out of her house, she took a deep breath to stop crying.

During her way to the Bai Tao Base, she had to stop every so on, because Tan got tired very easily.

"Are we in a hurry to see Mr. Big Muscles?" Mushu teased.

Mulan frowned because she was not in a mood for listening to Mushu´s jokes, she wasn´t even thinking about Shang. She had to worry for her father, not for Shang. That moment, Mulan didn´t care if he saw Shang or not, her father was the only thing that mattered.

"Mushu, knock it off please, I´m worried."

Mushu kicked the horse as hard as he could so he would start moving a little faster, but it was useless. The poor horse was too old to run. Mulan just hoped they could arrive before they sent her father to battle, anyway, she had the hope that Shang would understand, and he wouldn´t dare to make Fa Zhou risk his life and cause a lot of pain to Mulan.

Fa Zhou arrived to the Bai Tao Base. The first person he saw was the young man who went to his house just after Mulan had arrived to return her helmet.

"Good day, Honorable Fa Zhou," Shang said impressed. He was actually expecting that Mulan would join the army again, "Are you looking for Mulan? Because she..."

Fa Zhou cut him off and said," No, she´s at home. I came to protect her life, I won´t allow her to face danger again."

Shang nodded as serious as always. He wondered what did Fa Zhou meant when he said he was not going to allow Mulan to face danger again, "Maybe he knows I left her all alone in the mountains." Of course those were not Shang´s intentions in the start, he had left her there so she would go home, he never meant to leave her alone. Shang was so regretted about that day.

Shang really wanted to see Mulan again, he had so many things to tell her. Maybe he could see her some other day, and maybe he could have the gutts to tell her about his feelings for her.

On the way to the Bai Tao Base, Mulan saw her friends Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. They were as happy as she was to see them.

"Hey, look who´s there!" screamed Ling excited.

"It´s our old friend... Ping." Yao teased.

"That´s not very nice, Yao," said Chien Po.

Mulan dismounted her horse and said," Good to see you guys." She gave each of them a kiss on their cheeks.

"So you´re going to battle again?" asked Ling.

"Duh!" said Yao, slapping his friend.

"Yeah, why not?" replied Mulan.

"Well, we thought you were tired of battles," Yao said," Oh, it must be because you´re sweet on that pretty boy huh?"

Mulan blushed and said," Of course I´m not sweet on him, I have more important things to focus on, so knock it off you guys."

"She´s definitely right," declared Chien Po.

Mulan jumped to sit on her horse. "Well we should get going, before it´s too late," said Mulan in a worried tone.

"What do you mean with late?" asked Ling.

Mulan answered," My father left home to fight in war instead of me, but he´s not fit for it."

Chien Po assured her," You´ll find him when we get there."

"And pretty boy is waiting for you too," added Yao.

Mulan glared at him and he muttered," Just joking Ping... I mean Mulan."

Mushu whispered," That jerk thinks he´s so funny."

Mulan giggled.

The four friends went together to the Bai Tao Base.

Author's Note:

_What do you think now? I hope you´re liking the story so far. _

_The next Chapter is about training days, and Mulan seeing Shang again. _

_See ´Ya. _


	3. Long Time No See

Chapter 3:  
  
Long Time, No See  
  
When the 4 friends arrived to the Bai Tao Base , they were astonished by the size of their new training place, it was like three times Camp Wu Zhong and it looked like a palace.  
  
"Looks like we´re sleeping comfortable," Ling muttered.  
  
From a distance, Mulan could see Shang approaching to them. He looked happy, in fact, he was smiling(which was something not very common in him). Maybe it was because he saw Mulan. They were good friends by now, and he had missed her all this time.  
  
"Lookee here, little ol´ pretty boy," said Yao. He wasn´t very happy at all, to see Shang; because he hated him for all the punishments he received from him while they were at Camp Wu Zhong.  
  
Chien Po told him patiently to shut up.  
  
The closer Shang got, the more intensity Mulan felt in her heartbeats. She knew she must be blushing. Mulan hid behind Chien Po.  
  
Mushu was hiding behind Mulan´s long dark hair, and whispered," Here he comes."  
  
Mulan reached Mushu´s mouth and closed it with her hand.  
  
Shang greeted them,"Hello guys." He didn´t notice the tiny little lady concealed by Chien Po´s back.  
  
The gentle giant moved aside and revealed Mulan who was red like a tomato.  
  
"Mulan!" Shang exclaimed happily; it brought him alot of joy to see his friend.  
  
Mulan wished she wouldn´t be blushing, and was so nervous that for a couple of long seconds, no words came out of her mouth. When she finally spoke up she said," Hello, Li Shang... I mean Captain Li Shang... or is it General..?  
  
Shang cut her off and asked smiling," Why are you being so formal?"  
  
"I think we should leave them alone," Ling whispered into Chien Po´s ears.  
  
He nodded, and told Yao to come with them. Of course Yao started to complain asking, " why did he had to leave when Mulan was his friend, and he could hear everything she said them."  
  
Actually, Yao wanted to spy Mulan, but Ling and Chien Po didn´t allow him to do so. Yao was kinda noisy when it was about couples.  
  
No more than a minute later, when they "settled down" at the new training field, Yao and Ling had started quarrells with the other soldiers. Only Chien Po was the only descent person who was just sitting there patiently, besides Mulan and Shang.  
  
Shang stretched his arms as if he were going to hug Mulan. She looked at him puzzled, then she stood on her toes and gave him a big hug; just like the one she gave to the emperor after he gave her Shan Yu´s sword and the crest. Shang hugged her back. It was a wonderful moment but it only lasted a few seconds, but, none of them wanted to let go.  
  
When they pulled themselves away, Shang asked," What are you doing with a dress on a training field?"  
  
Mulan explained," Well, if you haven´t notice my dad is here and I don´t have training clothes because he´s wearing them."  
  
Shang let out a little giggle and said," I knew that." He was teasing her, but instead of thinking about a good reply for him, Mulan simply smiled at him.  
  
Shang glanced at Mulan carefully from head to toes. "Well, you look pretty in that dress," Shang admitted shyly. He couldn´t belive he had just said that, his cheeks started to turn a little bit red.  
  
Mulan replied this time," I don´t think so."  
  
"Come on, don´t be so modest," said Shang.  
  
Just then, a disgusting face Mulan wished she would never see again appeared. You know who am I talking about: Chi Fu. That stupid old pompous bugger.  
  
"What is she doing here?" he asked in his annoying squeaky little voice.  
  
"Her duty as a daughter of the Fa family," replied Shang. He was angry by Chi Fu´s question.  
  
"Women are not allowed at trainig camps of anything that has to do with war," Chi Fu said with some self-satisfaction inside of him,"and besides, your father is already here."  
  
"That´s the point, you idiot!" thought Mulan to herself as she glared at the strange and scrawny old fool. For a moment, she thought he could hear her thoughts .  
  
Shang said," well, if you would excuse us, I would just like to have a word with Mulan"  
  
Chi Fu scowled at Mulan and Shang and left to check on the other soldiers.  
  
Mulan nervously said," Shang, I need to ask you a big favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it ?" Shang asked.  
  
"Well, my father must go home, because he´s too old and his leg isn´t as it used to be twenty years ago," explained Mulan.  
  
Shang nodded. "I´ll see what I can do for you."  
  
"Thank you so much," said Mulan softly.  
  
Shang looked at the small little lady from head to toes once more and said," Ok, but first, you´ll need training clothes. You can´t do lots of things with that dress, and besides, you wouldn´t like to spoil it."  
  
Shang went into his room to look for some training clothes he could lend Mulan, that would fit her because she was short and skinny. Mulan followed him.  
  
"Try these on," said Shang, handing her a robe and pants." Oh, I´ll show you your room so you can change your clothes in there."  
  
Shang led Mulan into an empty room that was infront of his.  
  
"Good grief! You said you didn´t come here to flirt and would you just look at yourself!" exclaimed Mushu as Mulan took off her little black shoes.  
  
"I´m not flirting," she replied."I came here to protect my father."  
  
Mushu covered his eyes with his ears and turned his back on Mulan so she could change her clothes. "Suit yourself."  
  
Those training clothes werenot as dull as the ones she wore the first time, they were kinda elegant compared tho the old ones. No big deal, they were Shang´s and he couldn´t just wear some dirty old clothes , come on, he was the General´s son for heaven´s sake.  
  
"You can look now," said Mulan.  
  
Mushu uncovered his big eyes and looked at Mulan. The robes were a little big for her size. Usually all the clothes Mulan wore, was lose, because she usually lost weight often, in the most unexpected moments. But still, there was a little something that reminded him of Ping.  
  
"It´s great to see Ping again," said Mushu startled," looking sexy for Shang huh?"  
  
Mulan shook her head and immediately slapped the little dragon. "I´m not sexy!"  
  
Mushu felt a little dizzy and started to rub his head."Easy, I was just joking."  
  
Mulan apologized and walked out of her room. On her way she folded the sleeves of the robe that were too long for her short arms.  
  
Shang gazed at Mulan; she could feel her cheeks starting to burn, but she managed to smile at Shang.  
  
"Shang, could you lend me a sword for a moment?" Mulan asked.  
  
Shang looked at her puzzled. What was she up to now?  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"I need to trim my hair," said Mulan.  
  
"Don´t," Shang replied," You don´t have to if you don´t want."  
  
"That´s ok with you?" she asked.  
  
"It´s fine with me if you let your hair grow," Shang answered. Actually, he liked the way Mulan looked with short hair before, but it was not necessary for her to cut it off. She looked pretty for him with long or short hair. There was something so special in her, Shang couldn´t find out what was it. Besides, everyone knew Mulan was a woman and she was supposed to be RESPECTED by others for everything she had done for the whole country.  
  
Mulan asked," Shang, do you know where´s my father?"  
  
Shang answered," He must be over there, practicing with the other recruits."  
  
He pointed at the direction of men in quarrells and others just sitting there talking. Of course, Fa Zhou was among the men who were talking, he hated violence indeed.  
  
Mulan sighed.  
  
"You came all the way over here just to take his place again, did you?" Shang asked. He noticed a little impatience in her voice when she spoke, usually he saw Mulan laughing and smiling.  
  
Mulan replied," Why else would I come for?"  
  
Shang was a little disappointed by her question, he really wanted to see if she would come just to visit him, but with what she just said, it seemed hopeless. He nodded and said," I ´ll see what I can do for you. I admit I would do the same for my father, though."  
  
The memory of the burned out village came to their minds. The place where Shang´s father had died fighting the huns. The General was a brave man, and like Mulan´s father, he would die for honor, for his country, and for his family,(just like it turned out to be.  
  
Shang stayed very silent for a moment, in honor to his father´s memory. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"I´m sorry," said Mulan. Just like that miserable day in which Shang lost his dear father. She knew what was he thinking of, and she always tried to find some words to comfort him, trying to let him know that he could always count on her.  
  
"I´m ok,"Shang assured," you don´t have to." He patted Mulan´s shoulder gently and she blushed with his touch. Then, she nodded and smiled at Shang. He smiled weakly in return.  
  
It surely was a comfort for Shang to have Mulan around. That shy little smile, yes that was indeed what he missed the most about Mulan; but when will he tell her?  
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee were watching them, hiding behind a rock.  
  
"Why do they talk all this... I mean, they always talk about their problems and not about their feelings," complained Mushu.  
  
Cri-Kee chirped something that meant ," I don´t know."  
  
"Anyway, look at them, seeking for comfort in each other´s arms...wait a minute...that must mean my little baby doesn´t need me like she used to," said Mushu acting as if he were about to burst into tears. Cri-Kee shook his head and said something about not being dramatic to get others´ attention.  
  
"I´m being dramatic?"exclaimed Mushu, and the little cricket nodded.  
  
Mulan turned her back on Shang after wishing him a nice day and walked to look for her father. Mushu and Cri-kee catched up with her.  
  
Mushu started with the teasing as soon as he reached Mulan´s shoulder," He missed you!"  
  
Mulan shook her head and tried to act as if she hadn´t hear Mushu´s words.She kept waliking; but Mushu kept bugging,"You should´ve seen the look on your face when he was doing this ... erm the strangest sign language I´ve ever seen... that simply meant,´hug me` ."  
  
"What ?" asked Mulan.  
  
"You looked puzzled," laughed Mushu.  
  
Mulan quickly glared at him and then she started to laugh too.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Mushu.  
  
Mulan didn´t answer and kept walking. She was desperate to see her father, she really needed to send him home.  
  
Mulan found her father talking to a man that was around his age, and was as tall as Shang. From a distance, Mulan could see the other soldiers were shooting arrows with apples at a tree with some kind of target painted on it.  
  
Mulan got very nervous because she didn´t know what to tell him; well, actually, she knew what was she going to tell him, but she wasn´t sure about the words to say. She thought about,´dad, go home, and I´ll take care of our family´s honor.`  
  
Mulan walked slowly without making any kind of noise. Fa Zhou hadn´t seen her yet. Mushu was walking beside her.  
  
"What are you going to tell him?" asked Mushu.  
  
"I don´t know," answered Mulan sighing,"I don´t want him to get mad at me."  
  
Mushu jumped all the way over to Mulan´s shoulder and said," I suggest you do this pleading thing, of course, you´ll have to do do this honeyed voice to convince him to go back home."  
  
Mulan and Cri-Kee giggled a little when they saw Mushu blinking his eyes and making this strange, honeyed and squeaky voice which sounded like Chi Fu´s. Mulan raised her eyebrows at Mushu.  
  
"Hey! I´m just joking, Ok?" he yelled.  
  
Mulan finished for him," Which is something you just can´t avoid doing."  
  
"Exactly," Mushu said," Wait a minute...! Do you want me to be serious with no sense of humor just like Shang?"  
  
"He has sense of humor!" replied Mulan. Her voice sounded irritated; she hated when people said that about Shang. Honestly, Shang was a serious person, but he had his reasons for being like that, and besides, she had seen him laugh a couple of times, just not as much as she did.  
  
"I´m not very sure about that," declared Mushu crossing his arms.  
  
"He does," Mulan argued.  
  
"Whoa, you´re defending him!" Mushu explained,"Prove it baby, have you ever seen him laugh!"  
  
"Of course, remember when I invited him to stay for dinner ? We had a great time you know, and besides, he´s serious at times because he has a lot of worries, and he must be missing his father," Mulan explained.  
  
"That´s no excuse," Mushu said," His father died a long time ago."  
  
"But it still crushes him," said Mulan.  
  
"Ok, you win. You like him and you think he´s perfect," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan rolled her eyes and frowned.  
  
Fa Zhou saw Mulan walking to him and caught up with her.  
  
"Father!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Mulan, what are you doing here?"Fa Zhou asked hugging Mulan.  
  
Mulan smiled at him and made an inocent face."I came to take your place again, father... I...think... you should... you know... go back home. Mother, and Granny are waiting you."  
  
Fa Zhou caressed his daughter´s hair gently and said,"You are the one that should go home."  
  
Ok, next chapter is about an arguement. Did you like chapter 3?  
  
I loved the part in which Shang wants to hug Mulan, and when he gets all happy about seeing her again. Well, the best parts start on Chapter 5. 


	4. The arguement

Chapter 4:  
  
The Arguement  
  
  
  
"Father, I can´t go home," Mulan said firmly, trying to show some courage in front of her father so he could go home knowing that she could handle this, instead of worring for her. Deep inside, Mulan knew that it wouldn´t work at all.  
  
"Mulan, don´t you dare argue with me that way," Fa Zhou scolded Mulan,"I know what´s best for you, and for the honor of our family!" He was speaking loud, but he never meant to act like that.  
  
"Don´t yell at me!" Mulan replied.  
  
"What else can I do when you won´t listen?" demmanded Fa Zhou,"You are not supposed to be this stubborn and scream and argue with me , I´m your father young lady!"  
  
"I never yelled at you father," said Mulan, almost whispering. Tears started to make her vision unclear.  
  
A few seconds later, Mulan left her father and walked with no direccion in mind. It was so unfair, if she didn´t do something his father would die in battle just because of his honor. Mulan felt like the night at her house when she cried because she was known as a dishonored daughter just because of the matchmaker, she had discussed with her father about her place in life, and then she made a decision.  
  
Mulan sat under a tree, that was faraway from everyone. No one could see her there. All she wanted in that moment, was to be alone and cry. Of course, she wanted no one to see her crying. When she was younger, she had learned to keep tears to herself. Mulan used to cry in front of everyone when she felt like it, but when she grew older she got a little stronger, and forced herself to cry when she was alone, so no one would laugh at her.  
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee went to comfort her. "Don´t cry baby," said Mushu.  
  
"Baba is angry at me," replied Mulan wiping her tears, which was useless, because new tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"He´s not mad at you," Mushu said, " He´s just trying to protect you."  
  
"I know, but I yelled at him," weeped Mulan.  
  
"Baby, we all raise our voices at times with the no intentions of hurting other people´s feelings," explained Mushu.  
  
"How could I?"asked Mulan sobbing.  
  
"Mulan , look, we all make mistakes," Mushu said," Lying is bad, like Cri- kee for instance, he made the mistake of saying he was a good luck bug, see we all do stupid things."  
  
  
  
Cri-kee glared at Mushu and chirped something that meant," You said you were a guardian of the Fa family when you were just the gongringer!"  
  
Mushu replied, "That´s history pal, now, I´m a real guardian and you are just the gongringer!"  
  
Mulan made a weak smile, and tried to keep herself from giggling, which didn´t result like she expected.  
  
Just then, Mulan could see Shang walking towards her. She immediately wiped the tears from her face, and stood up. Goodness knows if he had come to scold her for being outside of the camp.  
  
Mushu looked at her and turned to Cri-kee grinning at him. Cri-kee crossed his tiny arms and chirped in his language," Leave her alone.  
  
" Mushu just stuck his tongue at him and whispered," I won´t."  
  
"What are you doing over here?"asked Shang.  
  
" I was... I wanted to be alone for some minutes," responded Mulan covering her face so Shang wouldn´t notice her moist eyes with tears just about to roll all the way down her cheeks.  
  
There were a couple of seconds in which non of them said a word, because Mulan didn´t want to talk to him, well, part of her but the other part wanted him to wrap his stong arms around her and say that everything was going to be allright.  
  
Shang noticed she was crying, but he didn´t know what to say, he didn´t want her to think he was an idiot. He finally asked," Did you talk to your father?"  
  
Mulan uncovered her eyes and right away, Shang saw her tears," I did," she answered softly.  
  
"And... did he get mad at you or something?" asked Shang hesitating, the last thing he wanted was to make her fell uncomfortable with his questions instead of comforting her.  
  
Actually, he wanted to slap himself, he knew he had screwed up, he sounded really stupid by asking that.  
  
"Sort of," replied Mulan. She had her head down, and didn´t look into Shang´s eyes.  
  
She hated herself for that, what was Shang going to think of her? Maybe he would think she was just a fragile girl that cried for everything sometimes to catch other´s attention. All these years of trying to prove she could be strong and face her problems, were turning out to be a waste just because she couldn´t control her tears, and in front of the guy she had a secret crush on.  
  
"A man will give his life if he has to, to protect the lives of his loved ones," said Shang.  
  
Mulan raised her wattery eyes to look at her commanding officer. Their eyes met for a wonderful second; Shang saw the fear in Mulan´s eyes, she looked so inocent. He loved her inocence. They looked away immediately.  
  
"You and my father are right," Mulan said,"but I can´t just let him die for no reason."  
  
"Mulan, you are doing the right thing," assured Shang.  
  
"Thank you," she muttered.  
  
Shang smiled at her and patted Mulan´s shoulder gently, Mulan couldn´t help but smile back at him. Sometimes, just looking at Shang could cheer Mulan up. He could make her feel a little more calmed down, just like that time at the emperor´s palace when he poked her shoulder, smiled at her and join her to help her with her plan to save the emperor.  
  
"I don´t want you to risk your life too much, this time," said Shang.  
  
Mulan nodded quietly, and smiling through her tears.  
  
"What´s going on with you?" asked Shang.  
  
"It´s my father... I know he has all the right to be mad at me," Mulan confessed,"I...I raised my voice a little."  
  
Shang was speechless, if he just thought about yelling at his father he would´ve gotten his good punishment, probably something like picking every single grain of rice, if he were lucky. Actually, he never did, but he tried to understand his friend. At least she regretted about her own actions. The truth was she didn´t notice she was raising her voice, Mulan just wanted her father to go back home.  
  
"Just tell him you´re sorry," adviced Shang.  
  
"I will," Mulan said, " but I feel so bad, I didn´t mean to...I have no honor." Mulan wanted to disappear for what she had just said, she knew Shang was feeling sorry for her, but, was it just for pity?, or was there just this little tiny drop of interest for her, at least as a friend?  
  
"Of course you have honor young lady," Shang said, he sounded a little strict," You did alot for us, but for the next time you must be careful with the volume of your voice."  
  
Mulan nodded and sighed.  
  
"When my father went to his last battle... I remember very well,... I didn´t want him to go because I sensed something bad was going to happen," Shang started," I remember he left me in charge of training all of you so I wouldn´t have to go to battle and die. He thought he could defeat the huns with his troops, but you know what happened. I am his only son, and I wish I did something to avoid his death. I would give my own life for his, so I kinda understand you."  
  
Mulan nodded one more time.  
  
"He died with honor," said Mulan.  
  
This time she was the one who was comforting Shang. He looked sad as he remembered that last time he saw his father alive, the day he left him in charge of the new recruits. He was so proud of himself that day, Shang had worked hard throughout his life to become a Captain, that was all he ever wanted, and when his father told him the good news, he wanted to jump of joy.  
  
"It´s ok, Mulan," said Shang. He wished he had the gutts to embrace her so she wouldn´t feel so bad and to let her know, that no matter what he would always be there with her; but, he stopped himself because has so darn affraid. Shang feared that Mulan would reject him. So he just sat there next to Mulan, who was still weeping.  
  
"Don´t cry, Mulan. I´m sure your father will forget about all this," assured Shang.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
In the cold mountains nearby Camp Wu Zhong, the enemies were hiding. They had a new leader, he was Shan Yu´s nephew who followed his uncle´s steps with this absolute devotion. He was cruel and had not even the smallest tiny bit of mercy. His name was Kin-Wen. He was a vicious man who would kill thousands of inocent people just for power or to show off his authority over the weak.  
  
  
  
"Are we close to the Imperial City?" asked one of the huns impatient.  
  
  
  
"Patience, we will find a shortcut," said the young hun leader.  
  
The rest of the huns laughed maliciously at Kin Wen´s bad joke.  
  
"I promise we will have fun and action on our way to the emperor, I bet there are lots of villages in the path we could burn out," declared the hun that was in second command. He was a survivor from the avalanche and he was thirsty for revenge. His name was Fon Shui.  
  
"Sure they are," said Kin Wen lifting his sword and examining it carefully; then he let out a cruel laughter.  
  
All of the huns were eating and grinding their swords. It is really sad to know which will be the use of the swords: to koll inocent people.  
  
"It seems we lost the track of the chinese sodiers since we burned out their trainning camp," Kin Wen started," Don´t worry, as soon as we burn the first village the Imperial nosies will go and tell them, and we´ll defeat them all in the first battle."  
  
This mang was very confident; he could feel victory over the chinese in his veins; but of course some people are stronger not because of their brute strength; it´s because of their courage and intelligence. 


	5. Memories From Childhood

Chapter 5:  
  
Memories From Childhood  
  
Mulan had a room just for herself, and it was right across from her father´s. When she lied on her bed they lended her, she started to cry a little bit.  
  
Mulan couldn´t stand being mad at her father, he was just too important for her.  
  
"What´s wrong babe?" questioned Mushu.  
  
"It´s my father," Mulan sobbed.  
  
Mushu jumped next to her and patted her head,"Tomorrow will be a brand new day for you to change."  
  
Mulan was tired now, and she fell asleep really fast.  
  
That night, Mulan had a terrible nightmare. It was about her father going to war but with some more experienced soldiers, like him. Mulan went with Shang and her friends to another place in which they had a battle. After defeating the huns and all those things, there was a feast at the emperor´s palace. She and all of the soldiers were war heroes now. At the feast, the emperor´s servants prepared exquicite dishes of food, probably the most exotic food she had ever seen in her entire life. The veteran soldiers never came back; and Mulan never got a chance to beg her father for his forgiveness. It was the worst of nightmares, and it had truth on it. T ruth that Mulan wished with all her strength that would never happen. Mulan was so scared her nightmare would come true. When she woke up, she sighed .  
  
Mulan couldn´t sleep back again and she kept tossing and turning on her bed. She was very worried. What if her father never speaks to her again? Those kind of thoughts drifted inside Mulan´s head.  
  
Mulan promised herself that she would talk to her father the next day and beg him for forgiveness, no matter how much pride she had, and even if she had to admit everything she did was wrong. It wouldn´t matter as long as her dear father would not be mad at her.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes every time she remembered the discussion with her father. If only wouldn´t have gone to war. Maybe they would not even have that arguement. It could´ve been easier if her father would´ve stay home; but, he loved Mulan as much as she did and of course he didn´t want to lose such a precious treasure like Mulan. Mulan and her father shared a very strong bond between them; a bond no one, nor nothing could destroy it.  
  
When the sun started to shine on the Bai Tao Base, Mulan got ready for the first training day. She hoped things could be easier this time. Anyway, if she was uncomfortable, she knew she was allowed to quit, but then, her father would stay there all alone, so she decided she was going to stay. Mulan was not going to be selfish at all.  
  
Mulan walked out of her room and headed to go with the other soldiers who were having breakfast.  
  
"Hello Mulan,!" screamed Yao.  
  
"Come sit with us," said Ling, waving his hand and pointing at the empty spot next to him.  
  
Mulan smiled and went with her friends.  
  
"Where were you yesterday?" Ling asked," we didn´t see you until you were getting inside your new room."  
  
"Who do you think you are? Her husband?" Yao replied," because I don´t think you´re such a good choice as a husband just think about it poor Mulan if she had to stand you every single day, you snort and you are stupid."  
  
Mulan started to giggle, but Ling was offended by Yao´s comment. If he thought Ling had so many defects, he should look deep inside himself and he´d probabably find thousands of faillings.  
  
"Oh really, you ... you are small,and a jerk and you..." said Ling but he stopped talking when Yao delivered a blow into his eyes. Now he had a purple eye like Yao. Both man started to fight like little kids.  
  
When they stopped their quarrel, Ling asked," Where were we?"  
  
"You guys asked me where was I yesterday," replied Mulan.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ling.  
  
"So, where were you?" asked Yao crossing his arms and shooting a disaproving look at Mulan. Yao´s angry face only made Mulan burst into laughter.  
  
Shang was watching her from far away, and Chi Fu was with him carrying his stupid scrolls and his brush to write reports about the training. The scrawny man saw Mulan laughing hysterically and he said," That girl takes nothing seriously." He wrote something on a sheet of parchment. Shang got close to him to see what had he wrote, but he couldn´t when Chi Fu noticed he was reading his notes and he rolled the scroll. "You cannot speak for her wreckless life, and I´m going to inform the emperor about her careless attitudes during the training," he said pompously.  
  
When Mulan finally stopped laughing, Ling asked for the third time," Where were you yesterday young lady?"  
  
"I was with my father," Mulan explained," besides, Shang gave me the day off."  
  
"Not fair!" Ling exclaimed frowning.  
  
"i´m gonna have to make him give me the day off," said Yao clenching his fists and started to turn red because all the rage he felt inside. He was heading to follow Shang but, Chien Po grabbed his robes and stopped him from getting kicked out of the Bai Tao Base. Yao stayed put and calmed down.  
  
Mulan wasn´t really paying attention at her friends because she saw her father sitting under a tree eating his breakfast all by himself.  
  
Mulan took a deep breath, stood up and walked all the way to the tree under which her father was sitting.  
  
"Good Morning,Mulan," said Fa Zhou as if nothing had happened.  
  
Mulan smiled knowing that her father was not mad at her anymore. When she was about to say she was sorry for yelling at him a man started to scream,"Make a line, hurry up!"  
  
Mulan had never seen this man before, she asked," Who is that man?"  
  
"He´s another General," answered Fa Zhou.  
  
"I thought Shang was going to be the General," said Mulan.  
  
"Well, this General is his uncle," Fa Zhou went on," Shang is too young to be a General, but I bet that when he´s old enough he will be the new General Li."  
  
"And a very good one," added Mulan.  
  
Fa Zhou smiled at his daughter and she immediately covered her mouth and blushed. Mulan had given her father a clue that she liked Shang.  
  
Mulan and her father went to lime-up so they could listen to what the General was going to say.  
  
Shang stood next to the General very poised as always and really serious. Mulan couldn´t help to glance at him for a few seconds before he could catch her. Luckly, he didn´t. Mulan got a little crazy when she saw him that way, he looked handsome and so distinguished to her.  
  
"Ok, the old soldiers who have been to more battles are coming with me," General Li explained," because we are the ones who are going to make sure that more huns cannot cross the Great Wall, while the others who stay in here will be trained and afterwards go to battle."  
  
In that very moment, Fa Zhou turned to see Mulan, she smiled trying to give some comfort to her father; but she knew it would be useless.  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow," the General informed.  
  
Before they started their training, Fa Zhou told Mulan,"Take care of yourself."  
  
Mulan replied," I will."  
  
The veteran soldiers had the day off to prepare themselves to leave the next day.  
  
"It looks to me like you´re staying,"said Mushu who was standing on Mulan´s shoulder like he usually did.  
  
Shang ran to Mulan.  
  
He was panting a little, before he started to speak," I was looking for you."  
  
Mulan´s cheeks started to turn pink, well, they always did everytime she talked to Shang. Especially, when she was not expectiong him to.  
  
"Oh," was all she could say.  
  
"Hum.." Shang started," Erm.. well, could you help me a little training the new recruits."  
  
Mulan nodded," Sure."  
  
"Ok, come on, follow me," commanded Shang softly.  
  
Mulan followed him. When they got to where the new recruits would receive their first lesson, they saw a complete disaster. Quarrels everywhere. That scene reminded Mulan so much the first day at Camp Wu Zhong.  
  
"Soldiers!" Shang yelled," Stop this mess!"  
  
The soldiers immediately obeyed their commanding officer´s order.  
  
"You are not here to mess around!" said Shang. All of the recruits were paying attention, or at least they pretended they were. Standing straight, they were more obedient than Mulan and the other soldiers who were trained when she was.  
  
Shang introduced Mulan to the new recruits," This is Fa Mulan, gentlemen, and she will help me at times with your trainingm and you will respect her, or you´ll have to look up to me and beg for her forgiveness."  
  
The first test the new recruits had to pass, was retrieving the arrow Shang shoot at the tall pole. None of them could do it. All of the new recruits failed in their attempts to reach the arrow. Well, if they had a brain they should use it. Mulan, Shang , and Chi Fu watched hopelessly as the recruits fell off the pole again and again,  
  
"Geez, I bet those guys are much more worse that you were," said Mushu as a small and skinny little soldiers slided off the wooden pole.  
  
At night, Mulan looked for her father to talk to him. She found him sitting by a small lake that was nearby the base. There was peace in the atmosphere, although the air was a little chilly. Mulan hesitated before getting closer to her fathter, maybe he was praying their ancestors for strength in the battlefield. Fa Zhou turrned around and saw his daughter smiling at him. Mulan approached to her father and said," I´m sorry, father, for yelling at you yesterdady.  
  
Fa Zhou quietly patted the spot next to him so Mulan would sit right by his side. Mulan took a deep breath and walked towards her father.  
  
"Mulan, you always apologize for the things you are not a hundred percent guilty about," said Fa Zhou.  
  
"But Baba, it´s my fault this time, I was the one who yelled at you," replied Mulan.  
  
"Listen Mulan," Fa Zhou cut her off," You know you are doing the right thing when you came after me, and I´m thankful for that. It honors me so much, but I, beg you to take care of yourself."  
  
Mulan was wiping some tears from her dark eyes.  
  
" Father, are you going back home?" Mulan asked, hoping he would.  
  
"Yes I will," Fa Zhou answered calmly but not joyfully," just after war is over."  
  
Mulan nodded, she knew her father had his honor, and he would do anything to keep it. She couldn´t force Fa Zhou to go back home because he was exactly as stubborn as she was.  
  
"Mulan you know it´s more dangerous to go to battle than guarding the Great Wall, so I want you to take care of yourself," said Fa Zhou.  
  
Mulan leaned closer to her father and embraced him tightly.  
  
"I will, father," Mulan whispered.  
  
When they pulled back, Fa Zhou said," I want you to come back like last time, with honor and glory and no trace of a wound,"  
  
Mulan had never told her parents that Shan Yu had slashed her rib cage at the Tung Shao Pass, right after causing the avalanche thay destroyed most of the huns that followed Shan Yu´s commands that day. She had never said not even a simple word about that, because she knew her parents wouldn´t let her go to war again all because she had that wound that almost killed her twice.  
  
Mulan felt bad inside for hiding that, because she never lied to her parents, they knew nothing and she had been very honest to her parents since she was only a child.  
  
"It´s getting late, you must go to sleep," said Fa Zhou grinning at his only daughter.  
  
"Goodnight, father, and good luck!" said Mulan .  
  
"Same to you, Mulan," replied Fa Zhou.  
  
  
  
Mulan hugged her father again and tears fell from her eyes. They wished they didn´t have to stay apart, but they could not disobey the rules. All they had was only the hope of seeing each other again, and have a toast in honor of their victory over the huns together.  
  
Mulan went inside her room. Mushu was very comfortable sleeping over Mulan´s bed. It was so tempting to scare the heck out of him so he would wake up alarmed, but, Mulan was very sweet with her dear guardian most of the time, so she just started to shake him.  
  
"Hey, ya what´s up?" he asked rubbing his round big eyes.  
  
"I think you are over my bed and I can´t sleep if you just stay there,"answered Mulan.  
  
Mushu apologized," Sorry, babe." Then, he jumped off the bed and took his little yellow blanket with him. Cri- Kee followed the lizard-sized dragon hoping happily.  
  
Mulan threw herself on the bed, and it didn´t take her long to fall asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
Fa Li was combing Mulan´s long dark black hair. She had many knots on her hair, and she was having a hard time trying to get rid of them specially when Mulan was pacing a little bit. "Would you hold still, child."  
  
"I don´t wanna go to that stupid dinner at the emperor´s palace," said Mulan crossing her arms.  
  
Granny Fa entered Mulan´s room and she placed Mulan´s new dress on her bed and she said,"Your friends are going there."  
  
Mulan raised her eyebrows and twisted her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" asked Fa Li, as she saw her daughters upset face on the mirror.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, just forget it," replied Mulan.  
  
"I know there´s something wrong with you," said Granny punching softly Mulan´s cheek.  
  
"Well, not all of those girls are my friends, they are always telling secrets at each other when I´m with them, and they think I´m stupíd but I´m not, I know they are talking about me, even if they deny it," explained Mulan.  
  
Fa Li finished with Mulan´s hairdo; she made two buns with her daughter´s hair. Little Mulan looked so pretty like that. Now she had to get dressed.  
  
"Mulan, why is it that you always think people are talking behind your back?" Fa Li went on, " You know you are a pretty girl, and I´m sure the girls like you, it´s just that maybe you push them away at times."  
  
"I don´t!" said Mulan scowling.  
  
The Fa Family went to the Imperial City to the emperor´s palace. Mulan was complaining on their way there that they were taking too long and she was tired.  
  
Fa Zhou carried his little daughter so she would rest a little, but he told her that when he got tired she had to walk on her own with the rest of them.  
  
At the emperor´s palace, Fa Zhou saw most of his friends that served the Imperial Army in the last battle they had just survived against the barbarians. He knew Shang´s father back then, he was named General just after they left to battle. People chatted and Fa Zhou proudly introduced his family to all of the men and their wives at the emperor´s palace.  
  
Mulan accidentaly stepped on the emperor´s cape and she tipped. The emperor looked down at her and smiled, the little girl only covered her face and went to look for her parents.  
  
  
  
There were lots of daughters and sons from the other soldiers, Shang was among them, he was only ten years old. The poor guy was a little bit chubby because his parents gave him a lot of food so he would get strong like his father. The other boys teased him by telling him that he had no friends only because he spent too much time practicing martial arts instead of hanging around with the other kids that lived in the same village he did.  
  
The boys started to play races, and Shang was the last one to get to the finish line. He had really awesome martial arts skills for a boy his age, but he didn´t like to run very much, because he got tired easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mulan was playing along with the other girls her age. They were playing with some dolls the emperor gave each of them, and for some reason, 7 year old Mulan, was not very interested on playing mommy with those girls. The dolls were not even pretty and she´d rather play something more exciting. Mulan liked dolls, like every other girl, but still she hated to play mommy with them, she would just play the dolls were running in the forest or something of the sort, but she could only do that back at home.  
  
Mulan suggested they should play another thing, she invited the other girls to make an experiment with the exotic plants and flowers in the palace´s garden.  
  
"Are you crazy? We are going to get all dirty," said one of the girls. She had big teeth and she was kind of a leader among those girls. She was a walking stick and had really long hair.  
  
"Not if we´re careful," assured Mulan.  
  
But the other girls turned their backs on Mulan and refused to play with her. Little Mulan was so used to play all by herself by now; so she went to pick some flowers.  
  
There was a little lake nearby and she saw an empty bowl. She filled the bowl with water and then dropped a bunch of flowers into the bowl. Mulan started to smash the flowers with a stick she found by the lake. Those yellow flowers smelled beautiful, no wonder her "perfume" was going to smell the same.  
  
Mulan could feel someone was watching her. In fact, there was a boy hiding behind a tree . He looked at the lonely girl playing, she seemed to be having fun. Mulan was singing a little song her mother taught her not very long time ago. Fa Li used that song to make Mulan sleep when she was only a baby.  
  
Little Shang tapped his finger on Mulan´s shoulder. The girl got scared and she dropped the bowl by accident and it broke into pieces.  
  
"Sorry girl," apologized Shang.  
  
"You destroyed it!" replied Mulan narrowing her sparkling little eyes at Shang.  
  
" I said I was sorry."  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I saw you all alone in here and I thought you wanted some company, you know you shouldn´t be alone."  
  
"No thanks, I´m better off alone."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"What would you know? All those stupid girls bugging me, ignoring me, and laughing at me."  
  
"So that´s why you are here."  
  
"None of your bussiness."  
  
"What do you say if we play tag?"  
  
Mulan stayed thoughtful for a moment then she patted Shang once and said," You´re it." She started running away from him as fast as she could so he wouldn´t catch her.  
  
"That´s not fair," Shang exclaimed.  
  
Mulan´s little bun slowly detached as she ran; but, she was having fun. The girl didn´t run very fast, specially, with that dress she was wearing. Shang reached her," You´re it now."  
  
Mulan chased Shang, when she was about to reach him, Mulan slipped with a tree branch that got in her way.  
  
She fell over the green grass and scratched her little knees. Her dress got ripped from her knees. A lot of blood started to come out of her knee, and she started to cry. Shang ran to help her." Don´t cry little girl, the bleeding is going to stop, it´s only a little scratch." Mulan kept sobbing.  
  
Dinner was ready, so Fa Li went to look her daughter. She found her crying and there was a boy trying to comfort her.  
  
"Mulan what happened?"asked Fa Li with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I fell down and cut my knee," sobbed Mulan.  
  
Fa Li scolded Mulan softly,"I told you not to run, look at your hair and your dress, they´re all messed up." She helped Mulan up, and Mulan kept crying. " Come on, we have to eat dinner."  
  
Shang watched Mulan leave holding her mother´s hand.  
  
On their way to the banquet, the other girls pointed at Mulan whispered things into each other´s ears, and chuckled a little.  
  
Mulan never had the chance to ask the boy´s name, and she never got to see him again, up until her first day at Camp Wu Zhong. Shang had become a strong young man, and she never recognized him.  
  
Now, she guessed the little boy must have been Shang, because even if a long tiem had gone by, Mulan still remembered the boy´s face and it had a little resemblance with Shang´s. Fate had put them together again, with a purpose.  
  
Mulan opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she was not at home . She realized that , last night, she had dreamed of a memory she couldn´t forget. 


	6. The Coldness Of The Great Wall

Chapter 6:  
  
The Coldness Of the Great Wall  
  
The Huns were advancing to the Imperial City, and on their way there they were burning homes of innocent people, leaving homeless children and women. Feeling so satisfied for making others´ lives miserable. The Huns threatened the poor women and their children, and several times killed them, in their attempt to escape. Many people who refused to obey the Huns commands were killed unfairly including little children and babies.  
  
That morning, Fa Zhou and the other veteran soldiers left the Bai Tao Base to guard the Great Wall from the Huns. When he left, Mulan fell deeply asleep again and he didn't want her to wake up. She was going to have a hard training day, and she needed some energy. Fa Zhou told Shang to take good care of his only daughter, and the young captain agreed.  
  
After she got dressed in her training clothes, Mulan told Mushu about last night's dream.  
  
"Do you think this boy I met could be Shang?" asked Mulan.  
  
Mushu was thoughtful for a while, searching for a good and reasonable answer to Mulan´s question. He wrapped his yellow mustache around his finger while he thought.  
  
"How did he look again?"  
  
Mulan shook her head. Then, she started to describe the little boy, " He was tall, and a little chubby, but I swear he had his eyes."  
  
Mushu answered matter o factly," Then, he definitely was the little boy in your dreams."  
  
Mulan smiled to herself and covered her cheeks gently with her hands, she knew she was blushing. She could feel her cheeks burning. Sometimes, the thought of Shang made her blush and get goosebumps. Mulan stayed for a long time with a dreamy face just looking at nothing but, thinking of her beloved Captain. Mushu interrupted her daydreams, "Hum, excuse me babe, but, it's getting late." Mulan came back to reality and put her black slippers on. Outside of her room, most of the soldiers were ready waiting for their commanding officer's orders.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mulan´s father had arrived to the Great Wall. It was a quiet place filled with an uncomfortable silence; that silence you keep in a funeral. There was no sign of a village nearby the wall. The men walked through the Wall searching for traces from the Huns. Some found arrows, arrows that had never been used before; other found a Chinese warrior's armor. The most outstanding thing the soldiers saw at the wall was the dry blood of the guardian of the Great Wall, who died there with honor trying to avoid the Huns crossing the Great Wall to invade his country. It was strange that no one had found the corpse yet. Some were imagining the worst things. It wouldn't surprise them that the Huns were savage cannibals, and ravenously satisfied their hunger by eating the poor guardian. The wall was kinda creepy that day, mostly because they had seen a dry stream of blood of an innocent person.  
  
Even though they feared that another attack at the wall would take place, the warriors stayed there to protect their country, their freedom, their traditions, and most important the lives of their loved ones.  
  
The weather was chilly, it was freezing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
During their training days few of the new recruits succeeded, and Shang was getting migraine because of that. Mulan tried to cheer him up, but it was very hard to say everything was going to be ok when the recruits were absolutely hopeless and the Captain was such a negative person at times.  
  
The more experienced soldiers had really different exercises now. The worst of all was one in which the new recruits had to shoot arrows and the other soldiers had to crawl under them without getting wounded. Of course the arrows were not very sharp, but they were some cases of injured soldiers. So Shang had to teach them first aid stuff.  
  
Mulan tried hard to impress Shang, sometimes she did pretty well, but other times she made a fool out of herself. There was this time when she got hurt in the middle of that crawling under the arrows exercise, and she commanded pleading to stop. Even if Mulan wasn't the captain nor the general, the recruits stopped shooting arrows; of course Shang didn't hear Mulan pleading them to stop so the first thing he did was to yell at the recruits for stopping when he hadn't say so. The recruits immediately glared at the poor girl; Mulan was so embarrassed. Yes it was just a little cut on her shoulder but it was impossible to crawl with the annoying pain. Mushu found that little mistake very funny.  
  
Indeed, Shang had taken care of Mulan´s cut on the shoulder, but he wasn't very serious about it. "I want you to take more care of yourself, " he commanded as he wrapped a bandage around Mulan´s bare shoulder.  
  
"I will," replied Mulan pulling on her robe and the little white shirt she wore under it, to cover her bare shoulder.  
  
"Your father doesn't want you to get hurt," said Shang.  
  
Mulan smiled at him and asked," Did he ask you to tell me that?"  
  
Shang sighed and answered," Yes, before he left."  
  
"What could be worse?" said Mulan taking a deep breath.  
  
Shang shook his head." You know worse things can happen," Shang went on," This is only the training:"  
  
"I know," replied Mulan as she headed to leave.  
  
"How is your old wound?" asked Shang. His voice was a little shaky; that wound only reminded him that he had left Mulan all by herself in the mountains, a long time ago, only because he was mad at her. His madness had put Mulan´s life in danger.  
  
"It's fine," lied Mulan. Yes, even if some time had gone by the flesh in her ribcage was a still very sensitive because the scab of the dried blood had fallen like a hundred times, and she had a big scar.  
  
"Does your family know about it?" Shang hesitated; he knew it was a very improper question to ask. Anyway, Mulan wasn't offended by the question, she simply told him the truth, "Never said anything. They would worry too much." Surely, her parents would've worried like any other parents when their children are sick or hurt. They loved her too much; she was the most important thing in their lives.  
  
"They should know," said Shang.  
  
"It's ok, like that," Mulan joked," If they knew about it, I would still be in bed."  
  
Shang didn't find anything funny in Mulan´s little joke, it was serious stuff. How could she'd been hiding this all this time?"  
  
"Don't tell them," Mulan begged him," Please, Shang, it would only make things worse. Mulan made a sweet pleading face Shang couldn't resist. He immediately accepted her proposal. "Besides, what could go wrong? it is fine now."  
  
Shang nodded.  
  
Late at night, Mushu started to bug Mulan because of the little disaster she had caused that day. It wasn't very annoying indeed, once you found the funny point of view in it like Mulan she laughed as she remembered herself making the soldiers stop shooting the arrows and other soldiers getting shot as they stood up and complained (Yao was among them), but what was even more better that although Shang wasn't in a mood for disasters, he didn't get mad at her, instead, he took care of her cut.  
  
"Shang never gets mad at you, now that he knows you are a girl," said Mushu.  
  
"I'm still a pain in the neck though," Mulan went on," but he has been nice to me."  
  
"That's because he likes you," assured Mushu.  
  
Mulan sighed," I don't think so, I'm not a perfect bride with no brain."  
  
"What makes you different makes you beautiful babe," declared Mushu. "What do you think lucky bug?"  
  
Cri-Kee chirped something that meant," If he is wise, he'll know you are his heaven sent match." The little cricket sounded poetic and wise; so Mushu laughed at him and said, "You're right Confucius."  
  
Mushu translated Cri-Kee chirping so Mulan could understand what was he trying to say.  
  
"Did you ask Mr. Big Muscles if he was the little boy you met like more than a decade ago?" asked Mushu.  
  
"Not yet," she answered-  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Faraway from the Bai Tao Base, thousands of Huns were sitting around a fire. They were planning the next day's attack.  
  
"How does the girl look like, Fon Shui?" asked Kin Wen.  
  
Fon Shui remembered Mulan´s face as if he had just seen her a few minutes ago. He had her portrait on his head most of the time, because he hated her madly. "She had this eyes that have this...vitality... and blazing fire like sparkling stars in them, she's a tiny little thing you should see her beside the Great Shan Yu, she's only half his size."  
  
Kin Wen grinned confidently; his features looked even more disgusting when he did that," Then it won't be that hard to finish her off."  
  
The Huns burst into laughter almost as annoying as Kin Wen´s grins.  
  
The men were cooking dinner at the little fire they were all sitting around. They had stolen some cattle from Chinese farms they had burned out that day. Those farms belonged to people who never did them anything; they just took advantage over them with weapons and threats to fill their needs.  
  
"Be patient little destroyer," Kin Wen muttered," We're going to make you suffer, just like you made our leader suffer."  
  
The Huns started to cheer and to worship their new leader. Some of them kissed his dirty feet and bowed. Kin Wen was much younger that Shan Yu, he was around Shang's age, maybe younger. His age gave him the advantage of being much stronger than Shan Yu, because he had more energy and vitality. Kin Wen was the same height Shan Yu was and a little less fat than that monster, he resembled him as if he were his son.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
In the middle of the night, Mulan woke up from her dreams because of a strange noise she heard coming from outside her room. She put on her robe and ran outside to see what all the fuzz was about.  
  
She saw blazing fire being shot from somewhere. "Shang!" Mulan screamed desperately, "someone is burning this place!"  
  
"Would you be quiet, "she heard a voice she knew very well saying, "I'll stop it ."  
  
Mulan sighed, it was only Mushu playing around shooting fire in the dark of the night  
  
"What the...?" Mulan was interrupted by Mushu.  
  
"I was only working on my shooting fire skills, I'm getting more powerful babe."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and said, "Well, you're going to wake up everyone in here, and I don't think it's going to be a very nice scene when they come and yell at me." Suddenly, Mulan heard that someone was approaching to them, she was so sure it was Shang. "What am I going to do now?" she thought to herself.  
  
Mushu ran to hide in some bushes nearby.  
  
"What's going on in here?" demanded Shang. His eyes were smaller than usual, Mulan had awakened him, and oh she was so embarrassed.  
  
Mulan stayed quiet looking for the perfect excuse to explain all this mess, she opened her mouth to say," I...I heard this strange noise and I..."  
  
"Who were you talking to?" asked Shang. He didn't sound very happy, was it because he was sleepy and someone had interrupted his dreams. He sounded upset.  
  
"Oh...it was only...err...erm...hum... Mushu," explained Mulan. Now she was blushing bright pink and regretting about what she had just said. She knew he was going to ask her who was Mushu and stuff of the sort.  
  
"And, who is Mushu?"  
  
"He's only my guardian," replied Mulan.  
  
"Mulan, I think you should go back to bed," said Shang patting Mulan´s shoulder softly. Mulan didn't move from the place she was standing on and narrowed her beautiful eyes at Shang," You don't believe me, right?"  
  
He stayed thoughtful for a moment thinking what to say, it was so impossible to be true. A guardian was a child's fantasy, was Mulan so immature? Shang hesitated," I...."  
  
Mulan cut him off, "You don't believe me, just like when you were going to kill me and just like when we were in the middle of that stupid parade and you didn't want to listen to me when I said that the Huns were alive. Right?"  
  
Shang shook his head and tried to explain, but it was kinda late because Mulan´s eyes looked watery as if she were holding back the restraining herself from crying. Did he deserve her forgiveness after everything he had done to her, and she had tried to erase from her memory but he only reminded her when he got mad at her.  
  
"Mulan listen to me," Shang commanded softly.  
  
Mulan covered her ears and yelled," Mushu come here."  
  
A tiny red dragon walked out some bushes and said, "Here I am, precious."  
  
"See," Mulan said pointed at her guardian," He's Mushu." He had hurt her feelings deeply, she wasn't a liar, just because she had lied once, anyway, was it worth it not to believe her when she said the truth just for one secret she had kept once.  
  
"I'm so pleased to meet you unbeliever," said Mushu sarcastically as he climbed to reach Shang's shoulder. "I... me too," replied Shang.  
  
Mushu climbed down and went into Mulan´s room so she and Shang could finish their argument. Although he was going to spy them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before you had a guardian?" asked Shang.  
  
"Because you never asked me," replied Mulan still irritated because he didn't believe her. Sometimes, she wondered how could she be so nice to him and still like him when he considered her an immature woman.  
  
"Look, Mulan, I'm very sorry," Shang went on," I know every time I think you're wrong, it only, I mean... I screw up."  
  
Mulan rose her eyebrows, and then smiled at him lopsidedly." I'm the one that screwed up I guess," Mulan confessed," I disguised myself and..."  
  
Shang trailed her off, "It was for the best. I know you did it to save your father and I trust you."  
  
"You don't seem to," muttered Mulan loud enough so he could hear her. Then she turned her back on Shang and walked towards her room. Shang followed her just when she was about to enter, he stood in front of her and placed his heavy strong hands on her shoulders. "Let me get this straight, please," he begged her. How could she be mad at him when he was begging her that way, getting into her level, trying to be as humble as he could? Mulan suddenly felt a little pleased by it, he looked so irresistible.  
  
"Go on," said Mulan allowing him to explain himself.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for not believing you in the past because you get crazy ideas and I promise I won't do it again," said Shang. He stretched his hand to shake Mulan´s to seal the deal. Instead, Mulan walked towards him put his hand down and kissed his cheek. "I won't give you reasons to regret." Both of them blushed and said goodnight to each other.  
  
When Mulan was inside her room, she couldn't sleep just thinking how did she dared to kiss him; of course she thought she was not capable of doing such thing because she was extremely shy when she was around him.  
  
"I saw you," said Mushu crossing his arms. Mulan giggled a bit. Mushu did the two thumbs up sign and winked one eye at Mulan.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Meanwhile, Shang rubbed his cheek gently and couldn't get Mulan´s kiss out of his mind. It had been just a brief moment, but yet so wonderful. He knew she had forgiven him all the clumsy things he usually did.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mulan had her eyes shut and she could hear Mushu singing a really funny song that didn´t even rhyme. It said something like this:  
  
Baby, why did you grow up so fast?  
  
Love is knocking on your door now  
  
I'm going to miss you and you will never come back.  
  
"Shut up," Mulan hissed," I can't sleep."  
  
"Whatever you say so," replied Mushu, then he kept with the noise.  
  
Don´t go baby,  
  
Don´t grow.... 


	7. Precious Moments

Chapter 7:  
  
Precious Moments  
  
General Li had sent his nephew a letter which said:  
  
"Dear Shang,  
  
I hope you´re doing fine training those soldiers. I know you can do it. After war ends you are taking my place as the general.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
your uncle."  
  
  
  
The first thing Shang did after reading the letter, was to tell Mulan about it. She was glad to know he told her private stuff, that even Chi Fu was not allowed to see. She definately was not mad at her commanding officer anymore.  
  
"Thank you for making it possible," said Shang as they walked to have breakfast.  
  
Mulan turned red and asked,"Me, what did I do?"  
  
"Well, you´ve been helping me this time around, and if it weren´t for you, I wouldn´t do all this training by myself," explained Shang.  
  
Mulan smiled,"That´s what friends are for."  
  
Mulan and Shang gazed at each other for a moment, but when Mulan realized what she was doing she turned her eyes in another direction. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarassment, she wondered if he had seen the dreamy face she just did, if he noticed it she was in serious trouble. What if he suspected about her feelings?  
  
"Well I think we better get going," suggested Shang. Mulan nodded and walked away to join her friends: Yao, Ling, and Chien Po.  
  
One day, they were doing some fishing in the river nearby, and Mushu started to tease Mulan .  
  
"You´re doing great."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Mulan caught a little fish and threw it to a basket in front of her.  
  
"Indeed," said Mushu crossing his arms.  
  
"What are you up to?" asked Mulan raising her eyebrow and bending to try to catch another fish. Those fish were swimming fast that day.  
  
"Mr. Big Muscles and you," muttered Mushu so no one could hear.  
  
"What were friends?"asked Mulan.  
  
"Well, right, but after war you both could settle down in a nice little house together and...what is that you´re doing?"  
  
Mulan bent down and then, splashed Mushu with cold water from the river.  
  
"Enough!" said Mushu.  
  
Cri-kee was standing next to the basket giggling.  
  
Mushu swam to the surface and when he was safe he said,"I will have revenge."  
  
Mulan covered her mouth and laughed wildly.  
  
Shang saw Mulan playing around instead of working so he walked towards her and said, "Get to work young lady."  
  
Mulan nodded and replied," Yes, Sir." She sounded so much like Ping when he said that.  
  
Shang shook his head and Mulan noticed a smirk on his face. Oh he looked very handsome with that expression on his face, she couldn´t help herself but to simply giggle mischieviously.  
  
"Why is it whenever you do something you are not soupposed to you make this michievious little girl face?" asked Shang smiling.  
  
"Perhaps, the little girl I was still lives in me," replied Mulan.  
  
"She surely does," agreed Shang. He was crossing his strong arms, then he walked away, and Mulan kept fishing; well, actually, she was pretending to fish, she was not paying much attention to what she was doing. Her thoughts drifted to Shang and the cute smirk he had just made.  
  
Ling was standing close to Mulan and he saw she wasn´t really fishing ,"I think they told you to keep working," he teased. It was so tempting to get him wet too, so she did it. Of couse Ling was not staying with his arms crossed , so, when Mulan was finally paying attention to the fishing, he dove into the river and pulled Mulan´s foot so she would slip into the river. Mulan lost her balance, and she fell into the freezing water. Ling´s revenge plan worked out pretty well, but then he got kicked after they went out of the river.  
  
Late in the afternoon, Mulan changed her training clothes for some lovely dress she brought with her. They had finished early with the training that day so she had all that time to rest.  
  
"He called you mischievious," said Mushu.  
  
"Should I be offended by the comment or what?" replied Mulan as she brushed her beautiful black her with the flower comb her mother gave her when she went to see the matchmaker.  
  
"I should advice," Mushu went on," you should take it as a compliment as long as he was smiling."  
  
Mulan wasn´t paying much attention to her guardian´s words, she was simply looking through the open door in her room at a tall figure standing there in front pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" Mushu asked. Mulan turned to see Mushu and kissed his head. The next thing she did was to stand up and walk out of her room.  
  
"Can you belive it?" Mushu asked Cri-kee," She completely ignored me."  
  
Cri-kee shook his head and twisted his tiny little mouth.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mulan reached Shang and asked,"Is something troubling you?"  
  
He stopped pacing and turned to face the small lady that stood in front of him. It had been a long time since he didn´t see her wearing a dress. "She´s beautiful," he thought to himself. Mulan looked really tiny next him, indeed, but it he didn´t seem to care about her size. Yes, she was like a little girl to him: sweet, kind, and inocent; even her eyes glowed with this special childish sparkle,which he found amazing."Let it out!" a voice inside Shang exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing´s wrong," he finally answered," I was just wondering if we could er... just... mmm talk for a while."  
  
Mulan nodded and walked beside her Captain.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Shang stopping after a few minutes of walking with no destination in mind.  
  
"Don´t know," Mulan replied," I thought you knew where were you leading me to."  
  
They kept walking foward.  
  
"Just like our lives," Shang said," We never know what comes up next."  
  
"Fate plays a big part in them," said Mulan.  
  
Soon, they were sitting on the grass watching the beautiful sunset together; it reminded Mulan that she had to appreciate all the beautiful things in life, because she never knew if she was living another day, specially when she went to battle-  
  
Mulan breathed in the fresh air of the forest. It was wonderful to spend those moments with the guy she loved, Shang had all the qualities she looked for in a man, but still, she wondered if she was worthy to him too. Mulan remembered the little boy she met more than a decade ago.  
  
"Shang, did you ever met a little girl who looked like me?"  
  
Shang was puzzled for a moment, he had no clue of what was she talking about, but then, he remembered a rosy cheeked child with Mulan´s tender and mischievious eyes.  
  
"I guess so," he answered," she had your eyes."  
  
Mulan smiled and questioned," How long ago?"  
  
Shang closed his eyes to think about that day, he was ten years old by then."14 years ago."  
  
"At the emperor´s palace?"  
  
"Huh...yes."  
  
"Then you were that boy! I was right!" exclaimed Mulan.  
  
"Wait a second," Shang said," You were the little girl that fell down while we were playing tag?" Mulan blushed and nodded at the same time.  
  
"I can still see so much about that little girl in you, Fa Mulan. I often wondered if it was you," said Shang.  
  
"Well, Captain Li Shang, I can still see part of that sweet little boy too," said Mulan. Oh heavens, was she flirting? well, actually her voice sounded a little flirty.  
  
Their eyes met for a moment. Shang was falling into a spell Mulan´s eyes had performed in him because he couldn´t take his eyes away from hers, they were the most beautiful eyes he´d ever seen in his whole life; they were outstanding, different from the eyes of other young ladies he´d met before, bright and passionate, besides, they were like a five year old´s eyes, young and with sparkling fire such as fireworks. Their gaze was interrupted when Mulan touched Shang´s back with the palm of her hand and said, "You´re it!" She ran as fast as she could and Shang went after her. He could almost reach her and when he did, he said,"You shouldn´t wear that dress, you can barely run with it."  
  
"How was I to know that I was playing tag with you at my age," replied Mulan chuckling. She was still running away from him.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, little girl," Shang teased,"You say you´re old for playing this games huh? He finally reached her.  
  
Mulan laughed until she was out of breath, she stopped abruptly to say," I started."  
  
"I know," Shang said panting, he got tired of running. He touched her shoulder, but Mulan didn´t miss the chance to continue the game," You´re it!"  
  
"Ain´t fair!" Shang screamed as he ran after her.  
  
He had lost her vy now, and it was getting dark. He didn´t even hear the sound of that graceful laughter.  
  
"Mulan, where are you?" he asked desperately, but he didn´t get a response. It was getting darker, and they were a little far from the base. He could hear nothing. What if something happened to her. The forest was very dangerous, she could even find tigers and get killed by them if she wasn´t careful.  
  
Suddenly,he heard some giggles coming nearby. Shang ran to search for Mulan.  
  
Shang found her talking with her guardian, that little red dragon called Mushu, and she was caressing a fluffy, little fat panda.  
  
"I was looking for you," said Shang sighing.  
  
Mulan smiled at him. Oh, that smile that made him go nuts, her smile had this glow that made everything that troubled him, turn into something that was not rather important.  
  
"Where´s it´s mother?"asked Shang.  
  
"I don´t know," Mulan replied," I just found him eating bamboo."  
  
The little panda was so tender. Mulan picked some bamboo and fed the little panda , he looked so cute.  
  
"Mulan, I think, we´d better get going back," said Shang.  
  
"I know, it´s get getting late," said Mulan looking at the sky filled with sparkling stars,"But can we keep him?"  
  
"You know we can´t. One of these days we´re leaving to battle and the panda will get used to you, and it´s not going to be easy to get rid of him, and we can´t take him to battle," explained Shang.  
  
"Could you stop giving excuses and just say no?" asked Mushu as he climbed to Shang´s shoulder. It certainly was very hard to say no to Mulan when she pleaded you in that manner she did, specially Shang. "Why are you such a softy with her?"  
  
Mulan knew she was blushing , Mushu always tried to force Shang to confess his true feelings of Mulan, but he was strong for such matters.  
  
"Er...I ... I don´t see a reason for being hard on her," replied Shang.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Mushu, knock it off," commanded Mulan nervously.  
  
The little panda walked towards Shang´s feet, he looked so adorable. "Oh look he likes you," said Mulan.  
  
Shang knelt and lifted the baby panda in his arms. He started to pat his fluffy, and chubby little face. Mulan watched him with loving eyes for a couple of seconds, and when he put the cub down he turned to see Mulan and she pretended she was looking somewhere else. She was passing her fingers through a lock of her black hair.  
  
They stayed a little while playing with the panda, until it´s mother appeared and the little panda ran to her.  
  
Shang rose to his feet and helped Mulan up. Mushu winked an eye at Mulan and Cri-kee told hiim something in his language that meant," Leave her alone." Mushu sticked his long, thin tongue at Cri-Kee.  
  
"Race to the Bai Tao Base," Shang proposed.  
  
"Sure," said Mulan.  
  
They both ran as fast as they could, but their laughter was not of big help. It was like being kids again, just thinking of nothing and competing in races. Mulan was ahead Shang, but then, he caught up with her. In the end of the race, they both got at the same time to their training place. The moon looked big, and was surrounded by bright little stars.  
  
"Mulan, I had a great time today," Shang said as they walked towards their rooms.  
  
"Me too," agreed Mulan.  
  
Their eyes met once again, but their gaze was interrupted when Shang said," I felt like a child when I used to run and feel so free. Racing with other kids, and when I lost some weight , I remember I felt so satisfied when I won."  
  
Mulan interrupted," Like when I was seven years old and we didn´t know each other, but still, we had fun playing tag."  
  
"I wouldn´t trade these moments for anything in this world," Shang went on,"You´ve been a great friend all this time." Mulan was flattered by Shang´s words, but she knew he could do better, well, only if he wanted to. "Well, Shang, you too."  
  
  
  
Shang gently grabbed Mulan´s hand and caressed it. Mulan felt tickles inside her stomach, it was a wonderful feeling though. Shang´s hands were sweating , but it didn´t matter to Mulan.  
  
"I..er... what I want to really tell you is..," Shang said in a shaky voice, anyway Mulan´s heartbeat was rising, hoping he could say something better than just thanking her for being his friend. Shang continued," I just want to make sure that...er...after war...I wish to make you..." Mulan was smiling but Shang got stucked and he decided to say," I want to make sure we´ll still be friends. Mulan´s smile vanished. She really expected something more than just friendship, she felt so worthless to him. Was it all he wanted from her ? Just friendship? After all they had been through? After a few seconds of complete silence, Mulan spoke up,"Sure, you can always count on it." Both sighed at the exact same time. Shang let go Mulan´s hand and said," It´s time for you to sleep." Mulan nodded, she was so disappointed; she should´ve known better, Mulan was expecting too much from part of him. She was only a good friend to him and she could never change the fact. Maybe there was some other stupid brat with no brain who was betrothed to him.  
  
"Goodnight Shang."  
  
"Goodnight Mulan."  
  
Mulan walked to her room looking down at her feet, thinking she was only a dreamer, a hopeless dreamer who would never catch Shang´s eye.  
  
Shang was so angry with himself, he could be brave in the battlefield but when it was something that had to do with matters of the heart, he was a complete chicken. He made a fool of himself in front of Mulan. Fear of rejection from part of the girl he loved was the cause of his shyness. Shang sometimes thought she was too much for him, and he didn´t deserve her love, but yet, she had been very nice to him all this time.  
  
Mulan threw herself on her bed, which was almost as hard as a rock. She missed her soft , comfy, and warm bed at home. "Why did it had to be him?" she muttered bitterly.  
  
Mushu heard her words loud and clear, she sounded hurt. The little red dragon jumped next to her and passed his claws through her smooth black hair." When someone falls in love with someone else it happens for a reason."  
  
"Then which is my reason?" Mulan asked hurted," Why do I have to love someone who will never feel the same for me?" She was sitting on the bed now, and a pure crystal tear ran down her cheek. Why was love so unfair to her?  
  
Mushu was speechless, he didn´t know what to say to make feel assured. He took a deep breath and said," I don´t know babe, but I do know he has love feelings for you."  
  
Mulan lied down again and thought to herself," The love you feel for a friend."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shang couldn´t sleep that night, he was just tossing and turning on his bed. The thought of being such a coward and not confessing his feelings was torturing him inside. Why was it so hard to admit the truth? Well, we could put fear in the first place. He was affraid of being refused, most of all. Sometimes, Shang knew he didn´t deserve such blessing; to have Mulan by his side for the rest of his life.  
  
  
  
Shang decided to take a walk just to distract himself and to relax. The air was cold. That night, he passed by Mulan´s room. He stopped there and stared at the door. Of course he was not going to enter, just to wake her up from her sweet dreams. Instead, he just whispered softly," Be patient please, just as soon as I find the right moment, I will tell you my true feelings for you." Shang walked away and headed towards his room. 


	8. Landscape of pain

Chapter 8  
  
Landscape of Pain  
  
The huns were advancing to the Imperial City, pretty swiftly. So fast, that sometimes, the chinese troops lost track of them.  
  
They had burned out some villages by now.  
  
One day, the General´s troops spotted the huns. They knew it was time for a battle.  
  
The huns charged against the chinese soldiers all of them holding their swords up. The chinese stayed there waiting for the huns to get closer.  
  
When the huns were only about two miles away, the chinese soldiers started to fire the cannons.  
  
Many huns fell off their gray horses and some went back to hide somewhere. Blood was being sprinkled everywhere.  
  
It seemed that the chinese were winning the battle, but they never expected that they never expected that there was another hun army behind them just waiting for the right moment to shoot arrows with deadly poison.  
  
After so many hours fighting , all the smoke from the cannons kept them from having a clear view of the place in which they were.  
  
Some soldiers had no idea which side they were, and in the middle of their confussion, they found themselves surrounded by mongolians, and before they could say their last prayers, they found themselves on the ground bleeding to death, or with this strange substance on their bodies, they could not stop from flowing quickly through their veins untill it finally reached their hearts.  
  
Many soldiers ran away to somewhere safe to be whille the battle ended, those were the lucky ones. They took with them some cannons, so they could shoot them at the savage barbarians from a distance without them noticing.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Shang had been very worried lately, he had not heard anything about his uncle. Maybe he needed him to give him a hand to handle the huns.  
  
The recruits were kinda ready to go to war, but Shang didn´t know what could he do.  
  
He was rather uncertain and insecure, if he should go to battle or wait for his uncle to send a report or something.  
  
Chi Fu made him feel even more stressed. He would just write his stupid notes to deliver them to a person who had a higher rank than Shang; and he always said," The recruits are not mature enough to go to war." Anyway, this had happened before, since the first time Shang´s father put him in charge of the recruits that were trained at the same time Mulan was.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Many chinese soldiers died in the most recent battle against the huns, and others were completely lost in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The smell of fresh blood was flowing though all of the place. Hundreds of dead bodies laying on the ground scattered with red blood all over them. It was not a pretty view.  
  
The weather was getting colder .  
  
The General said to the surviving soldiers that were around him, " We must go to the base to tell the young soldiers to leave. My nephew must have trained them well."  
  
With that, they headed to the Bai Tao Base. It was a quiet journey back to the training base, many of the soldiers had lost brothers, cousins, or lifetime friends. None of them could ever be replaced.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Meanwhile, Yao and Ling were making a total disaster at the Bai Tao Base, while they were sparing with other recruits.  
  
Mulan and Chien Po tried to stop them but the only thing they got from it was getting hurt too.  
  
Shang was making some moves with the sword his father gave him, he felt sad each time he saw this sword; it only reminded him that his father was not with him anymore and it reminded him about the last time he saw his father. Just then, he heard noise coming outside from his room. Shang ran out of his room to see what all the fuzz was about.  
  
"What´s going on in here?" he demmanded loudly. No one listened , except for Mulan and Chien Po, who walked to him. The rest of the recruits were so into fighting that they seemed to be completely deaf.  
  
"We tried to stop them, Shang," Mulan explained,"but they wouldn´t listen."  
  
Shang nodded and patted Mulan´s shoulder as tender as he always did. Then, he walked foward and screamed at the top of his lungs,"I asked what the hell is going on in here?"  
  
This time, the soldiers heard him and they stopped their fighting. They all noticed Shang wasn´t very happy about their disaster, and they knew they weren´t going to escape from being punished. By the way, Shang never touched his heart when it comes to punishing the mischievious recruits after wrestling and making a complete mess at the base.  
  
Mushu stood on Mulan´s shoulder and whispered," I feel sorry for these guys."  
  
Both Mulan and Mushu, could hear Shang yelling at the recruits for being so wreckless in times like this, when people should only think about worries and stuff like that. It made Shang really angry when he realized some soldiers actually didn´t care about the whole hun invasion thing. The young ones had gone to training because they were forced to , and Shang had noticed that since the very day the lazy soldiers started to "work on the exercises". As a matter o fact, Ping worked much more harder her first days of training than those brats.  
  
Shang made the recruits pick all the mess they had done, and besides, they had to do some extra exercise that day, and not just any exercise: it was a really hard and exhausting exercise. They had to lift the heaviest weights they had at the Bai Tao Base, and run around a circle Shang traced on the ground.  
  
Shang looked over the recruits from a distance. He was sitting on the ground with his hands on his head. He wasn´t feeling good at all that day. Shang was all worried about the recruits´ behavior, how could they ever go to battle when they were such a bunch of inmature kids and they took nothing as serious as they should, they would just fool around. They had improved their battle skills, and martial arts skills, but still, they acted as if they were only five years old. Besides, Shang sensed something had gone wrong at the battlefield. In fact, he was right.  
  
Mulan couldn´t help herself but to see what was going on with Shang, so she got out of her room to talk to her commanding officer.  
  
"What are you doing," asked Mushu as he ran after Mulan. She was walking quickly.  
  
Mulan turned and bent her head a bit to face the lizard-like dragon. She sighed and said," Could you please stay where you are?"  
  
Mushu crossed his arms firmly and so did Cri-Kee. Mulan replied," I need to talk to Shang in private."  
  
"Whatever you say so," said Mushu sarcastically. Of course he wasn´t just sitting there thinking. Mushu and Cri-kee were decided to go and find out what was the important thing Mulan wanted to tell Shang that Mushu nor Cri- kee could listen to.  
  
Mulan got to the spot where Shang liked to supervise the recruits. There he sat, with a worried look on his features.  
  
Mulan smiled at him and he smiled back lopsidedly. Mulan sat next to him and asked, "What´s wrong?" She wanted to slap herself, it was not a very good question to ask ´cause the answere was simply too obvious. Mulan wanted to give him a good impression, but sometimes she felt clumpsy around Shang. All her attepts to flirt or to show just this tiny little clue to him that she was desperately in love with him turned out to be a failure.  
  
Shang took a deep breath (not because of Mulan´s question) and answered," The recruits are not helping that much, and China needs them."  
  
Mulan tried bit her lip and thought about some reassuring words to say. She just couldn´t find the right thing to say, she wanted to sound wise but all she could think of were simple phrases everyone could say at times like that. Mulan tried this time with a little joke," I don´t think they´re going to do this again, not after the punishment you gave them." Mulan smiled at him, but Shang didn´t even smile back. Was it really a bad joke or was it the fact that Shang had a lack of sense of humor?  
  
They both turned to see the recruits suffering as they kept lifting the weights over and over around the circle, sweating and complaining about the being tired or thirsty.  
  
  
  
"Thank heavens you don´t cause that much trouble anymore," Shang said breaking the silence between them. Mulan giggled softly. Shang loved the way that mostly anything could make Mulan laugh, something he didn´t have. Simple things could make her burst into non-stopping giggles, and she looked beautiful when she laughed that way: nonchalantly, and naturally.  
  
After she stopped laughing, Mulan excused herself," Well, it was my first time, trying to fit in here. Honestly, my intentions were never to cause so much trouble. It was Mushu the one who got me in trouble with his advice."  
  
Shang smiled but he couldn´t just pull out just a tiny little giggle for as much as he wanted to. He wanted to show Mulan that her jokes could make him laugh, that her innocence could make him giggle, but it was useless...too much worries on his mind.  
  
Mushu was spying them nearby hiding behind a rock, and he was not quite happy about Mulan´s last comment.  
  
"Great! Blame poor Mushu," he muttered.  
  
Cri-kee patted Mushu´s arm and made a sorrowful face to console his friend.  
  
"See what happens when you want to show off, specially if you like the person."  
  
Cri- kee started to laugh covering his mouth, and Mushu joined him a few seconds later.  
  
"Have you heard anything about the other soldiers at the Great Wall?" asked Mulan in a shaky voice. The subject just made appear goosebumps over her skin. Mulan tried to hide her fear; but she was so worried about her father. No wonder, she might be sensing something bad going on.  
  
"Not lately," Shang answered," That´s why I´m so worried."  
  
Mulan could feel herself trembling and she felt this strange pain in her stomach; it was not like the pleasant, little tickles she felt when she was nervous about being with Shang, it was like an ache instead.  
  
Shang turned to Mulan and noticed she was nervous, so he tried to reassure her a bit, "Your father is going to be fine."  
  
Mulan noticed not very convinced. She knew something was wrong and she was figuring what was it all about sooner or later.  
  
To Shang, Mulan looked so scared and nervous. He wanted to hold her body close to him tightly and tell her that everything would be alright, although he knew he couldn´t assure such lies, and he was so damn shy to at least hug her. By the way, it would´ve been some comfort to her just to know he would have his arms wrapped around her, showing affection at least affection good friends feel.  
  
Shang sighed and looked at Mulan who was looking down at her feet and bitting her nails nervously. Then, he did something so unexpected: he wrapped his strong arms around Mulan and holded her tightly. "Don´t worry , your father is safe." He knew he sounded kinda stupid saying words no one could be sure about. Anyway, Mulan was a little relieved when he felt him so close to her and she found herself smiling and blushing at the very same time. She wrapped her arms around him too. Shang enjoyed the breif moment of their embrace, but as soon as he pulled away he felt as if he had done the worst thing to Mulan, he knew things weren´t alright, he could feel it flowing through his own veins.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
In the cold mountains, hundreds of mongolians were doing some kind of celebration because they had killed many chinese soldiers that got in their way just to prevent them from attacking more inocent people, and to save their country. They had advantage over the chinese since so many of them had disappeared and others were dead. It was a total chaos.  
  
Kin Wen commanded," When they send the other troops, we have to kill that girl."  
  
He was talking about Mulan.  
  
"How does she look like?" asked one of the mongolians; a short man with long black, and with strong muscles.  
  
"Well, I must say small and like a girl you idiot!" replied Kin Wen slapping the man´s head.  
  
The rest of the huns burst into laughter as the short man rubbed his head gently with his fat heavy hands.  
  
"I wish Shan Yu would be here to see our people is about to rule China," said Kin Wen proudly.  
  
"If it weren´t for that girl," Fon Shui muttered with so much hater in his voice.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Mulan went int her room and found Mushu whistling, trying to look inocent, and pretending he had stayed in there as Mulan had asked him to. But it simply was just too obvious to believe.  
  
"I know you still went after me," said Mulan.  
  
"Kisses come up next!" exclaimed Mushu.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, I saw him hugging you, never wanting to let go off you," said Mushu.  
  
"I would say he was just being nice," said Mulan yawning as she lied on her bed.  
  
Mushu placed his claw on his chin and started to pull on the hairs he had on it, then he said,"In my opinion, he was comforting his best friend or secret desire."  
  
Mulan threw a pillow at the tiny dragon and made him lose his balance. Then, she pulled on the blankets, she closed her eyes and said," Goodnight" to her guardian and her lucky bug.  
  
  
  
Mulan couln´t sleep when she heard the noise of horses approaching to the base, they were probably the veteran soldiers coming back from battle.  
  
Mulan started to get ready to great her dear father. Finally, she was seeing him, after so much time waiting to see him. She missed her father so much, and during the time he had been gone Mulan was looking foward for this very moment.  
  
Mulan ran out of her room, but then, she saw alot of men walking weakly and with blook all over their armor.  
  
Mulan looked desperately for her fathe among the crowd, but she couldn´t see him. She saw Shang´s uncle, The General, talking to Shang. She approached to them a little more to listen to what were they talking about. Her intentions weren´t being nosy, all she wanted to know was what had happened to her father. "There´s so many dead people, and so many lost," said the General. Shang only nodded.  
  
Khan made noise, Mulan ran to look for her horse. Maybe her father was with him after all. She saw her horse but her dad wasn´t with him as she expected him to.  
  
Mulan knelt on the ground and started to cry, she covered her face so no one would see her tears.  
  
A heavy hand gently rested on her shoulder, it belonged to Shang. He knelt next to her. She couldn´t control her tears, Mulan started to cry even more. It was the pain of being uncertain, it ached more than anything.  
  
"You can leave this place and go home if you wish to ," said Shang.  
  
Mulan choked her tears and replied,"I must go to uphold my family´s honor."  
  
Her sweet voice sounded bitter, not meaning to sound like that, but it was because she wanted to let him know she wouldn´t give up easily, and she wasn´t staying with her arms crossed sitting there doing nothing like most of the ladies her age.  
  
Mulan went back to her room and prepared her things for the next day.  
  
Minutes later, Shang followed Mulan."May I come in?" asked Shang rather politely.  
  
"Sure," replied Mulan.  
  
Shang invited her ," Would you like to have a cup of tea?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
He noticed that she wasn´t looking into his eyes like other times. Mulan just kept her eyes to her feet.  
  
They walked together to Shang´s room. On their way there, Mulan and Shang saw warriors bleeding in the verge of life and death. Also, they could hear the cries of pain. So many wouldn´t last long, some where just speaking non- sence until suddenly they closed their eyes and shut their mouths.  
  
  
  
Mulan´s eyes were still moist, even if she tried so hard to hold back the tears.  
  
Shang prepared some tea which tasted way much more better than Mulan´s attempts to prepare tea.  
  
While they drank their tea, Shang tried to cheer up Mulan. " They´re many lost soldiers Mulan, and your father is probably one of them."  
  
Mulan half-smiled and took another sip from her cup of tea.  
  
"Your father is a strong warriorm and a very loyal soldier," said Shang.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Just like you."  
  
For a moment, Mulan felt relieved by Shang´s comment, she even blushed with the compliment. Shang was so right, there was still some hope after all.  
  
When Mulan finished her tea she stood up and headed back to her room. Then, she lied on her bed and started to cry. She felt so lonely even if Mushu and Cri-kee were right there with her making sure she was safe.  
  
"It´s alright babe, your father is coming back," said Mushu caressing Mulan´s head.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Mulan asked,"Didn´t you see all those wounded men?"  
  
"Because your father would never give up so easily, he loves you too much." 


	9. Waiting for the enemy

Chapter 9:  
  
Waiting for the enemy.  
  
Mushu woke up before sunrise so she would get dressed in her armor. He used Cri-kee as the alarm like always, and it drew a beautiful smile on Mulan´s face. This was a brand new day, that held a new hope.  
  
Mulan went outside to get Khan ready to leave. She lead him to a pond nearby, so he would drink plenty of water.  
  
A few hours later, the troops left the Bai Tao Base to go to battle, and to look for the last survivors of the most recent battle.  
  
Mulan rode her horse next to Shang on the trail. They started to talk about what were they planning to do after war ended. "I´m going to rest a few days at home, then... I don´t know my future is so unclear," said Mulan. Hoping to draw some interest from part of Shang about her life. It practically worked just as she planned. "Why?"asked Shang; yes he sounded concerned and interested at the same time.  
  
"Well, you know," said Mulan trying to give more mystery to the subject.  
  
"What?" asked Shang.  
  
Mulan sighed and answered," I´m not betrothed yet."  
  
Shang was glad to hear that, but he was speechless. Mulan was everything he dreamt of and he couldn´t explain himself how come she wasn´t engaged or something. He cared less about the matchmaker´s words about Mulan, he thought she was just too amazing to succeed like every common village girl. Shang cleared his throat and said," Oh that´s fine, I´m not betrothed either."  
  
Mulan sighed, that was probably the best thing she had heard lately. She smiled triumphantly to herself. Mulan was feeling tickles again inside her stomach, it was a wonderful feeling, it never bothered her. Instead, the tickles made her giggle secretly.  
  
Mushu was hiding inside the little wagon in which they carried the cannons and other weapons. Still, he could hear their conversation. "I know what´s inside Mulan´s mind," he whispered to Cri-kee.  
  
Mulan sighed and thought to herself," Anyway, I don´t have a hope with him." She had her very own way of bringing herself down from her daydreams, the things other people said sometimes hurted her too much inside. No wonder that she thought a handsome and honorable young man didn´t diserve such torture, to live with her. Sometimes, Mulan acted so negative as a response to what others said about her.  
  
Chi Fu approched to them and said," Move aside, I must go in front."  
  
Mulan pulled Khan´s reins and moved him aside so the pompous emperor´s advisor would take his place next to Shang.  
  
Chi Fu noticed that Mulan narrowed her eyes at him, and she was frowning. Mushu stood over Mulan´s shoulder and said," Just wait ´til I put my hands on him." The little dragon clenched his fists furiously and had all the intentions to hit Chi Fu but Mulan kept him from doing it when she pulled him by his tail. "That won´t be necesary," said Mulan.  
  
Yao, Ling, and Chien Po walked next to Mulan, then she dismounted Khan to walk with her friends.  
  
Yao and Ling were arguing about who was braver than who. "You´re such a coward Ling, you said you were scared to death of Captain Li Shang our first day of training at Camp Wu Zhong," said Yao. Ling stayed thoughtful for a moment, he was just seeking for the right words to make Yao appear as a chicken."Oh really, you were trembling the day you were going to...hum... when you were scared of Chi Fu." Yao pulled Ling by his collar and clenched his fist. Ling covered his face ,"Repeat what you just said."  
  
"Sorry Yao you win," said Ling cowardly pleading Yao to let him go. For some reason, Yao had some pity and he dropped Ling.  
  
Mulan couldn´t help but to laugh. Mushu whispered into her ear," I know this guys are a bunch of chickens so why don´t you let me kick Chi Fu´s butt so you can ride next to Shang and talk about more interesting things, instead of watching this loosers showing off."  
  
Mulan shook her head and muttered," Leave it like this, Mushu."  
  
"But," complained Mushu.  
  
"I insist," Mulan whispered," we don´t need to get in trouble."  
  
"Ok," replied Mushu not very convinced; he really wanted to kick Chi Fu´s butt, because he couldn´t stand the when he insulted his precious babe.  
  
The troop stopped just were the last battle had taken place. There were lots of corpses laying on the ground, both from chinese soldiers and from the huns. It was not a good experience to talk about.  
  
Mulan went somewhere else, she just couldn´t stand seeing all those dead bodies, it was too much to bear for a young lady whose heart was so pure.  
  
Moments later, Shang joined her. Mulan was sitting by a warm fire Mushu had prepared. "May I join you?" asked Shang.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shang sat next to her, and said," I must say I´ve got good news for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well we didn´t find your father´s body, that must mean he´s alive and he is hiding somewhere or maybe he´s back at the Bai Tao Base." Shang smiled at Mulan and she smiled back. Mulan couldn´t resist the way he smiled, Shang looked much more handsome when he smiled.  
  
  
  
They looked into each others´ eyes for a second, but they turned away once again. Mulan could feel her cheeks burning with embarassment, what if he realized she liked him just by the look in her eyes: sweet and dreamy.  
  
"You hungry," asked Shang breaking the silence between them.  
  
"No," replied Mulan. She was still blushing.  
  
"But you haven´t eaten since you had breakfast."  
  
"Oh, there´s no problem with that I can last long."  
  
"Come on I´ll fix you something to eat."  
  
"No thanks, I should do it myself."  
  
"It doesn´t bother me if I cook."  
  
"No, really thanks."  
  
"Come on, " said Shang reaching for Mulan´s hand to help her stand up.  
  
They walked along for a while together and they fished at a pond nearby. Afterwards, they roasted the fish to eat them.  
  
"Shang, did you hear that noise?" asked Mulan.  
  
"What noise?"  
  
"Some sort of evil laughter," explained Mulan.  
  
Shang stayed quiet and tried to listen. "It must be them." He quietly commanded the soldiers to get ready for a battle. They were attacking the huns while they were totally unaware of them for a moment. The chinese soldiers fired a cannon when they were ready to give the huns their position.  
  
"We are going to hide until they come by here," announced Shang.  
  
The soldiers obeyed their captain´s orders and hid behind rocks, and others hid insided caves.  
  
Mulan hid behind a huge rock and Khan followed her.  
  
The air got freezing, and Mushu lit a fire; but it wasn´t enough. Mulan fell as if she were wearing nothing.  
  
"So, how was the fish?" asked Mushu.  
  
"It tasted ok, at least better than mine," replied Mulan. She started to giggle.  
  
"What´s so funny?" demmanded Mushu.  
  
"Myself," answered Mulan through her laughter," I can´t cook and I should be ashamed by it." Honestly the cooking never worried her that much.  
  
"But you fight good," said a distant voice.  
  
Mulan stopped laughing and looked around to see who was talking to her, who surely wasn´t Mushu. Mulan looked up, and saw Shang resting his head over his arms over the rock.  
  
Mulan´s cheeks started to burn. "What are you doing in here?" asked Mulan.  
  
"Just making sure you´re guarding this place," replied Shang.  
  
Mulan smiled at him," Trust me. I am." She started to shiver because of a little freezing breeze that turned Mushu´s fire off.  
  
"Are you cold?"asked Shang.  
  
Mulan shook her head ; but honestly the truth was just to obvious to deny.  
  
"Come on, you´re freezing to death in here. I´ll bring you a blanket," said Shang.  
  
He walked away and headed to the cart to get a blanket for Mulan. No one had been such a gentleman to Mulan before.  
  
"He cares about you!," exclaimed Mushu.  
  
"Oh come on, everyone gets cold with this climate."  
  
"He doesn´t want to see you suffer because he really loves you," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan sighed and wrapped her arms around her back to feel a little warmer. A few moments later, she felt a blanket landing softly over her head.  
  
"Thank you Shang."said Mulan.  
  
"You´re welcome. Try not to fall asleep please," Shang went on," You must stay awake in case that there´s something ."  
  
Mulan nodded and covered herself with the blanket Shang lended her.  
  
"I´ll be on the rock beside you if there´s anything you need," announced Shang.  
  
"Ok."  
  
With that, Shang left. Mulan wrapped the blanket around her body, but still she was cold. She was tired and she could hardly keep her eyes from closing.  
  
In the meantime, Mushu and Cri-kee were building a snow wall and then, each of them went the opposite sides of the wall and started to throw snowballs at each other.  
  
Mulan now had her eyes closed, she was almost falling asleep with sweet thoughts about Shang, until a cold snowball fell on her face.  
  
"Knock it off you two!"  
  
"Sorry," Mushu apologized,"anyway, you´re not supposed to fall asleep."  
  
"It doesn´t matter," replied Mulan. Later, she stood up, and went to look for Shang. Mulan found him reading scrolls behind the rock, he didn´t seem to be tired at all. Shang felt Mulan´s pressence and stopped reading."What´s wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to ask if...well,... er...are you sure the huns are coming this way?"  
  
"As far as I know, they have to get through here so they can get to the Imperial City. I think this is the only way that leads them there."  
  
Mulan nodded.  
  
"They haven´t shown signs because they are on their way I guess." Shang explained, "They probably want to attack us while we are unaware, that´s why we must not sleep."  
  
"I´ll keep that on mind," said Mulan.  
  
"Were you falling asleep?" asked Shang suspiciously.  
  
Mulan started to turn pink and said," Sorry, I´m tired...but Mushu woke me up with a snowball."  
  
Shang shook his head, but smiled. He was imagining Mushu throwing snow at Mulan and the expression on her face when she woke up. A little laughter escaped from Shang.  
  
Mulan smiled at him blushing. It was something that didn´t happen very often: Shang laughing.  
  
"What´s so funny?"demmanded Mulan.  
  
Shang kept laughing and replied," Well, the look on your face when your dreams were interrupted by the cold snowball that landed on your face."  
  
"You didn´t saw that did you?"  
  
"No but I´m imagining it."  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and said," You would´ve look even more funny." Then, she burst into laughter too.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee were spying them on the other side of the rock.  
  
"Wow, I thought he never laughed!" exclaimed Mushu.  
  
Cri-kee chirped something that meant," Mulan has the ability of making him laugh when no one can."  
  
"She surely does," replied Mushu as he kept seeing Mulan and Shang laughing wildly.  
  
Mulan went back to the rock she was hiding before. She was still smiling.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" asked Mushu.  
  
"Why, it had been a long time I didn´t saw Shang laugh," she answered.  
  
Mushu was roasting marshmallows(which I have no idea where did he get them from), while Mulan was falling asleep and Cri-kee cradled beside her and covered himself with a tiny piece of the blanket.  
  
Suddenly, a crowd of men which had grayish skin and were riding horses approached to them. Mulan oppened her eyes as soon as she heard Shang´s voice yelling,"Charge!"  
  
It was very dark now, and they could barely see that they were the huns.The soldiers ran to get the cannons out of the cart, and Mulan mounted Khan. Mushu and Cri-kee jumped to her side. 


	10. Mulan´s last battle

Chapter 10:  
  
Mulan´s Last Battle  
  
  
  
(don´t freak out with the title please.)  
  
  
  
The sound of cannons exploding were making Mulan deaf and impatient, but when it seemed that many huns had given up, hundreds appeared to take their place.  
  
The huns were shooting fired arrows at the chinese. Their weapons were working much more better than the cannons.  
  
An arrow almost reached Mulan, luckly, she moved aside and it didn´t hit her.  
  
Shang was giving orders to fire the cannons.  
  
The huns stopped shooting arrows at the chinese soldiers for a moment. Then, thousands of arrows were being shot straight in the direction of the kart that had cannons inside. The kart exploded, and the soldiers that were close to it, passed away. Now the huns outnumbered the chinese. Cheers from the huns were heard.  
  
"Any bright ideas?" asked Mushu. Mulan didn´t answer, she was trying to concentrate thinking of a good idea to get rid of all the huns, but she could think of nothing because she was very nervous, kinda stressed out.  
  
Mulan rode Khan towards Shang. He looked really worried, she could tell that deep inside of him he feared the worst things could happen; but he concealed his fears and bravely lead the chinese soldiers.  
  
Shang saw Mulan approaching to him, he made a lopsided smile at her and she answered by giving him a wonderful comforting smile.  
  
On her way to Shang, a hun shoot an arrow straight to her. Shang screamed," Look out Mulan!" Luckly, she managed to dodge away from the arrow.  
  
Mulan dismounted Khan, and she said to Shang," I have an idea that could work."  
  
"What is it?" asked Shang not meaning to be impatient.  
  
"We should let the huns come toward us and when they´re here we´ll fire the cannons," Mulan explained," We have less posibilities of wasting cannons that way."  
  
"Sounds good to me but it´s dangerous," said Shang.  
  
"We have to take the risk...we´ll, it´s just a suggestion."  
  
"Ok, we´ll talke the risk."  
  
Shang commanded the soldiers to stop firing the cannons and to wait for the huns to advance towards them. Most of the soldiers complained , but at least they obeyed.  
  
The huns stopped shooting arrows, they raised their swords high, and hit their horses so they would move faster. They groaned fiercely. The huns looked like wild wolves riding their horses to get faster to the place in which their preys were. Mulan pursed her lips nervously, she was standing right next to Shang and unconciously she gripped his hand tightly. When she realized what she did, she started to turn from pink to red, then she smiled and loosened the grip on Shang´s hand.  
  
The huns kept approaching to them each time more faster. When they were a few meters away, Mulan screamed," Fire the cannons!" Chi Fu started to tell Mulan to shut her mouth and that Shang was supposed to give the orders there and blabla. Shang told him to shut up and he commanded,"Do as she said so!"  
  
Immediately, the soldiers started to fire the remaining cannons. Mulan´s plan was working but there were no cannons left now; at least there were less huns. Anyway, they kept advancing to the chinese.  
  
Mulan, Shang and Chi Fu mounted their horses.  
  
"Charge!" screamed Shang.  
  
Soon, the chinese soldiers were fighting the huns that were left with their own swords.  
  
Mulan just watched the landscape of this battle; she wanted all this nightmare to end. Blood splashing everywhere, even the cold, white snow turned red . Mulan holded her sword tightly and stared at it. Her hands started to tremble, she was so affraid. Fear like never before in her whole life. Mulan felt this desperate desire to go back home instead of being there. But it was too late to decide now. She shut her eyes for a brief moment but she opened them as soon as she heard Mushu say," What are you thinking of at a moment like this?" Mulan turned to Mushu and replied," Just begging my ancestors for protection and to please allow me to get through this alive...Mushu I want to go home."  
  
Mulan´s voice was shaky. Mushu was affraid too," I know baby."  
  
Suddenly, a tall man with a wicked smirk was behind Mulan. He lifted his sword and moved foward to face Mulan. When she saw him, Mulan remembered him, she had seen this man before, when she caused the avalanche.  
  
"At last, we finally meet again, and for the last time," said Fon Shui.  
  
Mulan made Khan to back up, and she asked," What do you mean?"  
  
Fon Shui started to laugh, and hearing his laughter was not pleasant at all.  
  
"Come on, don´t play inocent with me," said the hun in a very high tune," You know I´ve been looking foward to get rid of you. You killed the greatest leader we ever had."  
  
Mulan could sense all the lothing this man had for her, she could tell by the way he was yelling at her. He sounded even worse than the matchmaker. Mulan had to think quickly, this man was certainly going to draw his sword in her heart or something. She pointed her sword at him, but Fon Shui didn´t move an inch, instead he started to laugh again.  
  
Mulan stared puzzled at the man laughing hysterically. This time, she was trembling with more intensity.  
  
Fon Shui pointed his sword straight to Mulan´s neck and commanded," Drop your sword little girl, and go play with your dolls." Mulan swallowed hard, and dropped her sword to the ground. Then, she grabbed Mushu tightly, fortunately, the hun didn´t notice it, he was too busy laughing, he even moved his sword half an inch away from Mulan´s neck unconciously.  
  
"You thought I was sparing your life did you?" laughed Fon Shui," Oh, just like that jerky captain of yours."  
  
Mushu didn´t complain at all, he knew what Mulan was up to. He just waited quietly.  
  
Finally, Fon Shui stopped laughing and pointed his sword in another direction. He placed it just right where Mulan´s old wound was.  
  
"What do you say if I burry this sword all the way through your stomach?"  
  
Mulan didn´t answer.  
  
"Any last request?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
Fon Shui pulled his sword once again away from Mulan.  
  
"Don´t you ever call Shang a jerk!" said Mulan coldly and she lifted Mushu infront of his face and pulled it´s tail.  
  
"Oh, isn´t it this the sweetest thing, the little girl brought her stuffed lizard to war!"  
  
Mushu expelled fire out of his mouth as he never did before burning the hun´s face. After all these years of trying, finally Mushu could expell fire.  
  
Fon Shui dropped his sword and fell off his horse.  
  
Mulan sighed and said,"Thank you Mushu."  
  
"That was nothing babe, besides it was your idea that encouraged me to focus and fire that man´s idiotic face."  
  
Mulan smiled and lead Khan in another direction.  
  
"I personally liked when you got extremely angry and said that no one calls Shang a jerk," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan shook her head. Then, she asked," Can you see Shang?" She hoped he´d be alright.  
  
"He probably is showing off his bravery," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan was undecided if she should be annoyed or thankful for Mushu´s comment; she just twisted her lips and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Did mean no ofense to Mr. Big muscles," said Mushu.  
  
Cri-kee hopped and slapped Mushu on his head." Ouch! Who said anything to you?" he complained rubbing his head.  
  
Mulan was looking all around for Shang. Then, she saw a red cape and she knew it was Shang. There were very few huns by now, and each of them was fighting with one chinese soldier. Mulan noticed Shang was fighting against a young but strong man, probably around Shang´s age, and maybe as strong and muscular as Shang.  
  
Shang was performing martial arts to defend himself when Kin Wen tried to draw his sword inside his body, man he was really good at it. Mulan couldn´t help herself but to watch Shang, and his amazing martial arts skills. She loved that he was so good at so many things.  
  
"I think you should go and help him," suggested Mulan interrupting Mulan´s dreamy face," besides don´t get yourself so distracted."  
  
  
  
"Yes you are right," said Mulan.  
  
Mulan rode Khan towards Shang. Suddenly, Khan stood on two feet instead of four and Mulan fell down. Someone had shoot an arrow at him.  
  
Mulan landed right at some hun´s feet. Her back hurted alot, and she was a little bit dizzy. The man raised his sword and then he slashed Mulan´s rib cage, exactly were she had the scar of her old wound. Mulan let out a scream filled with pain. She tried to stand up but her back ached too much, besides she was bleeding like crazy. She saw that Shang knocked down the hun. Shang picked up the man´s sword.  
  
Then, Kin Wen appeared behind Shang. Shang delivered blows right to Kin Wen´s stomach and got him a little dizzy. Shang got hit too.  
  
Chien Po came running and saw Mulan laying on the ground.  
  
"Chien Po take her away from here, I´ll catch up with you later. Keep her awake please."  
  
Chien Po lifted Mulan into his arms and walked away. It seemed now that the only hun left was Kin Wen.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee followed Chien Po, and when they reached him, Mushu screamed, "What happened to you babe?"  
  
Mulan said weakly,"Mushu please go help Shang..."  
  
"But."  
  
"I said please."  
  
Shang was still fighting, now both men wer using their swords. Shang managed to knock Kin Wen down, but a few seconds later he got to his feet and made a little cut on Shang´s arm with his sword.  
  
Kin Wen pushed Shang to the ground, he lifted his sword and kneeled next to Shang grabbing him by his arms so he wouldn´t stand up. Suddenly, Kin Wen saw a red lizard approaching to them.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he exclaimed releasing Shang´s arms, which gave him the advantage to turn around and burry his sword in Kin Wen´s back.  
  
Shang stood up and walked away.  
  
The first thing he did was to ask Mushu," Where´s Mulan?"  
  
"Chien Po took her some place away from here, they went that way," answered Mushu pointing .  
  
"Thanks Mushu, you saved my life."  
  
"Oh that was nothing man."  
  
They headed to follow Chien Po. Shang ran as fast as he could, it seemed forever until he reached the soldiers.  
  
Author´s note: I´m not finished yet. I promise the ending will be great. I would like to thank my first reviewers so much: Mulan Fan, Amb3r, baby le, Katt, Lia,and Azilda. I hope you guys like the so waited ending(I would say it´s a good ending but it´s all up to you guys. Oh, and if there´s anyone interested on Harry Potter I write fanfiction about him too. Right now I´m working on one I will post soon. Weasley is not my last name, it´s in honor of Ron by the way. :) 


	11. The verge of death

Chapter 11:  
  
The Verge Of Death.  
  
Shang dismounted his loyal white horse when he reached the rest of the soldiers. Even if China had defeated the huns, all the soldiers were gloomy and serious. Many others had died during the battle. Shang looked for Mulan. He spotted her laying on the cold snow; her face was pale instead of having those rosy cheeks he always saw on her. In fact, the blushing cheeks made her unique compared to the other ladies, who had to put some make-up on their cheeks so they would get some color on their skin. Anyway, Mulan´s pink cheeks were natural because of the blushing. Chien Po was sitting next to her chanting and trying to keep her awake as he was told by Shang.  
  
When Shang reached her he bent and knelt next to her. Mulan smiled weakly at him, and immediately placed her cold hand on the wound so Shang and Mushu wouldn´t see it.  
  
"What are you hiding babe?"asked Mushu.  
  
Mulan sighed.  
  
Shang removed Mulan´s hand to take a look at her wound. He was both burning with rage inside and he also wanted to cry at the same time. How could anyone possibly hurt a young lady like that. He just couldn´t conceive it. Blood was flowing as a river out of Mulan´s wound; it seemed sort of non-stopping.  
  
"I... I recognized the man... he had served Shan Yu before... I remember his face I saw him the day of the avalanche," Mulan said, her voice sounded fearful and weak.  
  
"War is over now," announced Shang.  
  
"You just wait, when I put my hands on that jerk who did this to you. I´ll kick.."  
  
Shang cut him," Mushu, he´s dead now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan chuckled softly. Then, she let out a cry because of the pain.  
  
Shang slowly placed Mulan´s head on his lap. She couldn´t help but to smile weakly at him. "Does he really care about me?"she wondered. Mulan raised her eyes and noticed Shang´s arm was bleeding. "Shang, what happened to your arm?" asked Mulan softly. She touched Shang´s wound with her index finger and stained it a little with Shang´s blood.  
  
"Never mind me, how do you feel?" replied Shang, not meaning to sound stern.  
  
"Fine I guess," replied Mulan.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee watched Mulan with sorrowful face.  
  
"Don´t lie to me please," said Shang in a pleading way she had never seen him do before. It was desperate and aching way of begging.  
  
Well, since Mulan had always been very obedient to him; she actually never said no to him when he asked a favor or something and this time wouldn´t be the exeption. "My back aches, and this... ouch!" she cried once again. The wound was much more deeper than the first time she had it, and the pain was irresistable.  
  
Shang undid Mulan´s tight bun, then, he passed his fingers gently through her smooth, black hair. For a moment, Mulan forgot about the pain, the only thing that mattered was if Shang felt something special for her. She came back to reality when the pain in her wound increased. Mulan shut her eyes tightly. The pain was just too strong for her to stand.  
  
"You need a doctor," said Shang.  
  
"I´ll be fine, don´t worry," said Mulan trying to sound brave and strong. Anyway, she couldn´t pretend she was fine; her eyes were moist and the bleeding on her wound did not cease.  
  
"Wait here, I´ll try to get back here as fast as I can," Shang announced,"I´ll go find a doctor for you."  
  
Mulan reached for Shang´s hand and squeezed it. She begged him," Could you just stay here with me?" He really didn´t know how to react that moment, the greatest heroin China had, wanted him to stay there by her side to make her feel safe. It surely was an honor and he was somehow flattered by the fact. "All right then, I´ll send someone else."  
  
From a distance, Mushu winked an eye at Mulan, but she was so weak to reply his teasing: she simply smiled at her dear little guardian.  
  
"Ling come here!" Shang called. The scrawny little soldier ran to hear his commanding officer´s orders, he was there to serve him, specially if he had to do something for Mulan. "I need you to go and find a doctor for Mulan." Without complaining, Ling nodded and hurried to find a doctor nearby.  
  
Mulan was feeling her eyes heavy and got dizzy. Shang bent his head and said," Hold on, Mulan, Ling is on his way."  
  
"I can´t help it, I´m feeling a little dizzy and if I sleep it won´t hurt as much." Mulan´s sparkling eyes were filled with tears. She had lost a lot of blood, and Shang was getting more nervous every second that went by. Why was Ling taking so long? As a matter o fact, only about five minutes had gone by since Ling departed, but they seemed to be an eternity when Mulan´s life was in danger. Shang really cared about her, and he shared the pain with her.  
  
"Look, think about something that isn´t the pain," suggested Shang. It seemed more than impossible with that terrible pain that was killing Mulan harshly and slowly. " I can´t," she said weakly.  
  
Shang only prayed his ancestors that his friend could survive this. If something happened to her, he swore the rest of his life would be never- ending torture. Just the thought gave him a headache. Shang was regretting about not confessing his true feelings for Mulan before. Hiding them was not worth it, and less to know the fact that there was this posiblilty that Mulan would pass away and was he just staying with his mouth shut and not telling her all the love he had been hiding throughout this time?  
  
"Remember the little panda we saw in the forest the other day?" Shang tried to talk about something nice and pleasant.  
  
"It was the best day in my life," Mulan went on softly," So I would like to thank you for being such a nice person to me, and..."  
  
Shang cut her off," Look, don´t talk as if this were the end. You are going to be ok." He sounded nervous and he was fighting the tears back, preventing them from falling. Shang could barely talk because of his desperation.  
  
Was it really happening? Shang seemed so concered about Mulan, but why didn´t he said anything before?  
  
A crystal tear rolled down Mulan´s cheek. Then she said," I can´t keep my eyes from shutting now, Shang."  
  
Shang felt a knot in his throat. He shouldn´t have let her go to battle if he knew this was going to happen. Shang tried to sooth her and give her some hope,"Mulan, you are a very strong young lady and you are going to live through this." Shang was holding her hand tightly, non of them wanted to let go from each other. Mulan´s hands were cold as ice and she was trembling. "Shang, I´m cold," she said. Immediately, Shang took off his silk, red cape he always wore and wrapped it around Mulan. "Here."he said. Mulan thanked him.  
  
Mulan could feel her eyes each time more heavy. Her breathing slowly decreased and she closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you still cold?" Shang asked. But no answer came from Mulan. Shang looked at her, she was motionless, and so fragile.  
  
"Mulan!" Shang´s voice was desperate and tense," Listen to me plaese."  
  
It was too late now, she had fainted and was unconcious.  
  
Mushu checked Mulan´s pulse. Her heat was still beating, but her pulse was very weak and slow. Shang just didn´t know what to do, he was losing her, and he couldn´t do anything to change it. Shang shaked gently Mulan´s limp body, but she wouldn´t wake up. If only there was something that could save her. Mushu was yelling Mulan´s name hysterically to see if it woke her, but the attempt was useless.  
  
Suddenly, Shang saw a man walking slowly towards them; he couldn´t recognize the man´s face from faraway. When the man got closer, Shang saw it was Fa Zhou. Now, what was he going to tell him? That he failed to Fa Zhou´s expectations. Maybe Fa Zhou could blame him for not checking on his daughter as he expected to do so.  
  
As Fa Zhou made his way to his daughter, all the soldiers stared at him. His clothes were scattered with blood and most of the soldiers thought him dead since he never arrived to the Bai Tao Base. The truth was that he had escaped alive from the huns and he got lost for a while.  
  
Fa Zhou saw Mulan´s limp body held by Shang; it was like that nightmare he had before going to war. "What happened to her?" asked Fa Zhou in a shaky voice. He knelt next to Mulan and caressed her pale cheeks. He didn´t want to believe this was true.  
  
"A hun slashed her old wound," explained Shang. Now he wanted to slap himself for not keeping the secret as Mulan had asked him to do so.  
  
Fa Zhou couldn´t understand what was going on, Mulan had never said anything about a wound or something of the sort. Shang knew he had to explain all this to Mulan´s father, so he told about him about the wound and how did he spare Mulan´s life. "I´m really sorry for leaving her alone, but it was the only way to..." Fa Zhou nodded and told him that he understood.  
  
Just then, Ling arrived with the doctor by his side.  
  
The other soldiers helped the doctor place the tent.  
  
Shang carried Mulan to the tent. Fa Zhou walked beside him, not taking his eyes off his daughter. Mushu and Cri-kee followed the two men.  
  
"How long has she been bleeding?" asked the doctor.  
  
"I don´t know," answered Shang placing Mulan over a couple of warm blankets inside the tent.  
  
"I´ll see what I can do ," said the doctor examining Mulan´s wound.  
  
Shang and Fa Zhou nodded, Mulan meant the world to them both. Mulan was the best daughter Fa Zhou could ever ask for and sometimes he even thought she was just too precious for him to deserve her as his daughter. As for Shang, he´d never met a woman so wonderful like Mulan. She had made him smile when he had so many pressures on mind. Mulan had taught him that life could be fun although there were problems on the way.  
  
Shang walked out of the tent; he wanted to be alone, with no one to bother him, with no one to see him. He walked to someplace he found a comfortable spot to be lonely and think, it was far from the tent, but at least no one didn´t notice his presence there. Shang prayed his ancestors to protect Mulan, then tears started to fall from his eyes, he couldn´t keep them from falling anymore, he had holded them for so long, but the thought of seeing Mulan so weak and pale was tearing his heart apart. In his mind, he could only think of Mulan, and how stupid he considered himself for keeping his feelings to himself. If only he had just simply given her a sign about his true feelings, maybe this wouldn´t be torturing him so much inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The bleeding of Mulan´s wound had finally stopped, but she was still laying unconcious inside the tent.  
  
Fa Zhou stayed with her all this time that had gone by. He didn´t move an inch and he kept his eyes on his daughter. Fa Zhou wondered if these were the last moments with Mulan, and if Mulan would at least feel his presence there.  
  
The doctor wrapped a bandage around Mulan´s wound. Then, he checked her pulse, but it was as weak as it had been since the begining.  
  
Mulan started to tremble, since she was only wearing the little white shirt she always wore under her robe. She started to cough later on.  
  
Fa Zhou covered her with a blanket and silently continued his prayers.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Mushu went with Shang, who kept crying painfully. He had never experienced such pain before, a pain stronger than any physical injury, a pain that was killing him. Shang was very good at hiding his emotions but this time, he wasn´t strong enough to keep the tears from falling and to keep himself from sobbing with such ache inside his broken heart.  
  
"She´ll be alright," said Mushu trying to make him feel betther, but yet, not very convinced by his own words. The fact that Mulan´s life was in danger, was crushing Mushu too. Mulan was his precious babe, and if she died, Mushu swore he would never laugh again. Mushu and Mulan had been through so much together, they proved they could be useful when they worked as a team, and they had so much fun together. Change was a word Mushu hated, and he wanted things to keep going as they used to be, but he was almost certain they were going to change.  
  
"I want to be alone if you don´t mind," said Shang politely wiping the tears from his eyes. He really looked so vulnerable, and he looked like a scared little boy. Yes, he was more than affraid of losing Mulan, the fact scared him more than facing a battle against a million huns.  
  
The little dragon nodded and walked away. He guessed Shang didn´t want someone to watch him cry since he was taught that he shouldn´t ever cry. So many times he had controlled his emotions, but this time it was too much for him to bear. The woman he loved was on the verge of death, and of course he was not going to hold back the tears when he had strong feelings for her.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee peeked inside the tent. Mulan was awake now, although she was still pale and she could hardly whisper. Mulan was talking with her father, begging for his forgiveness for not telling anything about the wound before.  
  
"It doesn´t matter, now," said Fa Zhou grinning, but a tear came out of his eye.  
  
Mulan´s sparkling eyes were moist too.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee walked towards her. When she saw them, she could only smile lopsidedly at them.  
  
"I´ll go get Shang," said Mushu.  
  
Mulan nodded and continued talking with her father. Mushu went to look for Shang, and his little cricket companion followed him.  
  
None of the soldiers had seen Shang sobbing there.  
  
No one had a clear idea about what awaited for the young heroin, since she was practically between life and death. She had a strong will indeed, but it wasn´t enough to survive ´cause her body was too sore and weak. Mulan could faint back again at any moment. Mulan didn´t deserve to suffer, not after being such an honorable young lady; she deserved a reward instead for her courage and devotion. Shang wouldn have rather been injured to death, but not Mulan. No other girl was like Mulan at all, she was brave, witty, funny, pleasant, sweet, beautiful, devoted to honor and the love of her family; everything Shang could love in a woman.  
  
Shang just kept thinking about Mulan, thinking she had been the best that could ever happen to him in his whole life. He couldn´t get her face off his mind, looking into her passionate but mischievious eyes, and her smile. No one had those eyes and smile he loved, he could stare at them forever. Who would be there to say funny things? Who ´s laughter would he listen to? Who was he going to look up to? Who could draw a smile on his face like Mulan did? Questions and questions attacked Shang´s thoughts, but none of them could be answered.  
  
The little red dragon appeared to his sight again. Shang didn´t want him to be there, not when he was sobbing desperately. Shang had been taught to control his emotions no matter how strong they could be, and there he was crying for the girl he loved deeply. The pain he felt was much more stronger than his own will and it ached more than any wound.  
  
"I don´t want to bug you but, Mulan is awake now," Mushu informed.  
  
Shang turned to face the dragon and asked," Really?" He knew it was a stupid question, probably the most stupid question he could ever ask at a time like this.  
  
"Well, Yes... I would say she would appreciate if you would go and talk to her."  
  
Shang wiped the tears from his face and got to his feet to talk to Mulan. He felt a little relieved now.  
  
When he got to the tent, he saw Fa Zhou coming out of it. The elder man approached to Shang and placed his hand affectionately on his shoulder." She wants to see you," Fa Zhou simply said. Shang nodded and continued his way into the tent. He felt a little nervous knowing there was so much to talk about and confess. Even if the weather was freezing, his hands started to sweat.  
  
Mulan tried to sit up when she saw Shang entering the tent, but he told her to stay as she was and instead he knelt next to her. Mulan´s pink lips curved into a weak smile. Shang´s eyes were a little red for crying so long.  
  
"Shang I..." She was thinking to tell him about her feelings towards him. Mulan wanted to let him know how much she cared about him just before anything could happen; but she limited herself to thank him," Thanks for lending me your cape."  
  
Shang sighed and replied," You´re welcome." There was this uncomfortable silence between them. Both Mulan and Shang wanted to just spill out the truth but they couldn´t decide where to start from. So many things to say, Mulan didn´t know if she could live to tell him everything she had on mind. If she died, she wanted to be sure that Shang had been informed that someone loved him madly.  
  
"How do you feel?" The answer was obvious, but at least he showed some concern for her. Mulan was pale, her sparkling eyes looked sad, but their splendor never faded away.  
  
"I feel as if I were dying," she answered. Mulan was being honest. Shang could barely hear her whispers, she was talking like that because all of the pain in her body got worse each time she spoke. Shang didn´t want to hear those words, he wished he could cover his ears. Shang gently caressed Mulan´s pale face and said," You have to be a little stronger."  
  
Tears fell from Mulan´s beautiful eyes, the pain increased as she cried," I can´t Shang." She shut her eyes tightly as the pain grew. Was this her end? But still, there was so much to live so many things she wanted to tell Shang, so many things she wished Shang would confess.  
  
The pain went away a little for a while. "Shang," she called weakly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something before I die."  
  
"Mulan, please don´t, " he begged her as tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
Mulan reached for his hand and held it weakly; her hands looked like lifeless dolls you could move around however you pleased to.  
  
"Shang, all this time I ..." Mulan stopped abruptly and started to cry like a child, the pain got worse this time. Shang could feel his own heart slowly and painfully falling apart. He just couldn´t take it anymore, couldn´t stand watching her go away. To him, Mulan deserved to feel the glory and the victory because she was a heroin, and she had proven it several times. Mulan was not selfish at all, she would rather die than to see others dying. Cold tears rolled down his cheeks; now he didn´t care if Mulan saw him crying at least he showed her that he cared too much about her. Shang loved Mulan with all his heart. " I...you´ve... been a great friend ," she finished. With those last words she fainted again.  
  
Shang started to shake her and to check her pulse. "Come on Mulan, I love you," he said, but now, Mulan couldn´t hear him.  
  
Shang ran outside the tent and informed the doctor and Mulan´s father what had just happened. When he finished, the doctor simply said, "She´s not going to make it."  
  
Mulan now had fallen into this sort of comma state. Her life was fading away.  
  
Mushu felt crushed, and Cri-kee was crying hysterically.  
  
Fa Zhou and Shang decided to take Mulan to the base, so she could lie on some comfortable bed instead of the blankets she was lying on.  
  
Say it in time  
  
(by Paulina)  
  
Losing a best friend,  
  
the love of your life  
  
kills you inside.  
  
Happiness is gone,  
  
it seems to be the end.  
  
Every moment shared together,  
  
is now very precious  
  
when you lose the best treasure  
  
but you swear you will him or her forever.  
  
Say it in time,  
  
before it´s too late.  
  
Never deny,  
  
the truth in your heart,  
  
´cause life just won´t wait.  
  
Sometimes, you think it´s alright to wait,  
  
but it only gives you alot of pain.  
  
Now, someone special is dying,  
  
the smile is fading.  
  
What´s it worth,  
  
If we hide the truth  
  
and we don´t give it a try?  
  
Indeed, we never want to say goodbye.  
  
Why do we have to lose  
  
and don´t have the chance to chose?  
  
All of us hate change  
  
knowing nothing´s ever gonna be the same. 


	12. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Chapter 12:  
  
Truly, Madly, Deeply  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
  
  
Mulan was taken to the Bai Tao Base instead of reamaining in the cold. Shang holed her in his arms the whole way to the base as he rode his horse. Fa Zhou rode on Khan, next to the young Captain. Mulan was still unconcious. Hours that seemed like an eternity had gone by very slowly.  
  
  
  
As soon as they reached the base, Shang placed Mulan´s unconcious and limp body on the bed she had been using at the base this time around. He removed the hairs that were on Mulan´s face gently with his hand and walked out of the room to get some fresh air.  
  
Fa Zhou knelt next to his daughter beside the bed and prayed their ancestors to allow Mulan to keep going with her life.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee were standing by the door with gloomy faces, and Shang was pacing back and forth nervously outside the room waiting for the final news. Also, he was praying silently again; begging his ancestors to save Mulan from death, he promised them that if the gods allowed her to live he was going to show her that he really cared about her by protecting her for eternity.  
  
Even if Fa Zhou knew his daughter couldn´t listen to him, he was telling her things, recalling memories from long ago. " You are the best daughter I could ever ask for and I know you are fighting to live this very moment and you will succeed." He gently caressed Mulan´s pale face and squeezed her hand softly. " I love you," he muttered.  
  
Shang entered the room. He had these big eyecups under his eyes, since he hadn´t slept at all. He was looking down at his feet and looked more serious than he usually did.  
  
Fa Zhou stood up and allowed him to kneel next to Mulan. Shang walked to her. He simply gazed at the young lady, he saw her with loving eyes, a way he never saw anyone before. Shang gently took Mulan´s hand , he didn´t care if Mulan´s father was there and he caressed Mulan´s hand gently. Indeed, touching a woman´s hand was a sign of affection among the chinese. Fa Zhou didn´t protest, instead, he just kept his eyes on the young man.  
  
A few moments later, Mulan opened her eyes and found herself inside the room. She saw Shang and her father there with her, and then, she spotted Mushu and Cri-kee by the door with astonished faces. A beautiful smile drew upon her featues; she didn´t look as lifeless as the day before. Shang and Fa Zhou corresponded her with smiles too.  
  
"My precious," said Fa Zhou walking towards Mulan and hugging her.  
  
When Mulan and her father pulled away Shang asked," Are you feeling better?" He hoped the answer would be yes. Shang was finally determined to confess all the love he felt for her truly, madly, and deeply. Shang had learned a lesson; probably the most valuable one. He learned that he should say things before it was too late and there was no chance to say anything; besides, the longer it took him to say them the more he was going to feel this heavy load inside his concience.  
  
Mulan coughed a little, then she replied," I´m much more better."  
  
For a moment silence prevailed between them. Shang was seeking for the correct words to show that he truly loved her and he really cared so much about her. There was just this little detail, he was feeling very nervous with Fa Zhou´s presence.  
  
Fa Zhou understood Shang wanted to talk to Mulan in private so he stepped out the room for a while. The caressing of his daughter´s hand had told him everything.  
  
Shang cleared his throat and started," I´ve been longing to tell you something since..." He got stuck and he was talking nervously.  
  
Mulan grinned and said," Continue."  
  
Shang holded Mulan´s hand with his. Then, he smiled at her and went on," I feel something special when I´m around you." Now, the confession was much more easy to say.  
  
Mulan could feel the wonderful tickles in her stomach once again.  
  
"Mulan I lov..."  
  
Shang was cut off when Chi Fu entered the room without excussing himself and saying, "The emperor wants to see you immediately."  
  
Shang let go the grip on Mulan´s hand, rolled his eyes and turned to face Chi Fu.  
  
"I´m busy right now," Shang said firmly.  
  
Chi Fu made a surprised face probably thinking a couple of filthy thoughts which weren´t true at all.  
  
"His majesty cannot wait for you," Chi Fu went on," I thought you had more sense of honor. You´re being disrespectful to the emperor and to me."  
  
Shang got to his feet and said, " I´m talking to Mulan, ok? If you don´t mind."  
  
Chi Fu started to write the gossip on his sheets. He surely wasn´t keeping this to himself and had all the intentions of giving those papers to the emperor.  
  
Mulan spoke up," Shang, go with the emperor, it certainly is about something more important." She sounded disapointed, Chi Fu had to ruin that moment, she was almost sure Shang was going to say that he loved her. Mulan was impatient to know the truth. Unfortunately, she had to wait until Shang came back from the emperor´s palace.  
  
Shang nodded and followed the scrawny old fool... I mean Chi Fu. Of course Mulan was much more important to him that whatever the emperor wanted to tell him. Honestly Shang was kinda surprised the emperor didn´t ask to see Mulan.  
  
Mushu and Cri-kee jumped to Mulan´s bed after the men left.  
  
"I hate that weirdo," said Mushu. Mulan and Cri-kee burst into chuckles. "Always spoling the fun."  
  
When they stopped laughing, Mushu spoke up," You almost gave me a heart attack babe."  
  
"I never meant to," Mulan apologized.  
  
"It´s alright babe, now you´re ok."  
  
Mulan smiled.  
  
Fa Zhou went back to Mulan´s room. The first thing he asked was," Mulan, would you like to go home?"  
  
Mulan nodded, but deep inside she had the desiere to wait at the base until Shang went back there. On the other side, she really wanted to go home and never place a foot at anything that had to do with war. Surely, her bed at home will be much more comfortable than the one at the base.  
  
Because of her wound and the ache on her back, Mulan couldn´t walk by herself without losing balance and falling; so her father had to help her out. She said goodbye to Yao, Ling and Chien Po. Her father helped her up Khan then, he mounted Khan behind Mulan. Mushu and Cri-kee went with her too.  
  
Before Mulan left the Bai Tao Base she made sure that Shang knew where was she going to be. She left a note on the bed she used at the base. It said:  
  
"Dear Shang,  
  
I´m feeling ok now, so I´ll go home. I´m really going to miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Fa Mulan."  
  
  
  
Mulan couldn´t believe she had the guts to write love. On her way home, Mulan was blushing with the memory of the letter she wrote. Anyway, she decided to at least give Shang a little clue about her feelings so he would open to her.  
  
When they got home, Fa Li and Granny Fa greeted Mulan and her father. After a long time of not seeing each other, the Fa Family was in peace finally. Fa Li cried when she was told about what happened to Mulan, and Granny Fa felt proud of her brave grandaughter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The emperor had been waiting patiently for Shang to arrive to his palace. The reason why he wanted to see the young captain was that he was about to make him a general. Indeed, Shang had always dreamed of becoming a general just like his father to honor their name and to make him proud. He wanted to follow his father´s footsteps since he was very young. But Shang needed madly to make Mulan his wife; it had become his first priority since the glorious day she saved China from the mighty Shan Yu.  
  
Shang bowed when he saw the emperor. The emperor said," Come on, you are a true hero and heroes don´t have to bow at me." The emperor patted Shang´s wounded arm not knowing he had an injury on it. Shang made a painful look when the emperor did that.  
  
After having some tea, the emperor lead Shang into a room in which the emperor keeped lots of golden jewels, treasures, and ornaments. The emperor carried a wooden box and handed it to Shang. "This is for you."  
  
Shang thanked the emperor and opened the box; it had a golden helmet similar to the one his father had used, and a new uniform made of silk.  
  
"You are a general now,son."  
  
Shang would´ve like to share this moment with Mulan and his father. His father would´ve been very proud of him if he were alive. Shang felt satisfied knowing that he had finally had got what he wanted after all those years of hard work, but still he felt his heart empty. Shang spoke up," This wouldn´t be possible without the help of a wonderful woman."  
  
The emperor nodded and replied,"Indeed, she deserves a reward too, but grander than any treasure any rank. She deserves to be happy for eternity."  
  
Shang nodded and asked," Can I leave now, I´m in a hurry."  
  
The emperor let out a laugh and asked him," Is it a matter of love?"  
  
Shang turned red and nodded. The emperor allowed him to leave with the excuse.  
  
Shang mounted his horse and headed to Mulan´s home. The journey was long since he wanted badly to talk to Mulan. He swore to himself that whenever he wanted to say something he would just say it no matter the concequences ahead.  
  
Save Me  
  
(by Hanson)  
  
Loving you like I never had before,  
  
I´m needing you, just to open up the door.  
  
If begging you might somehow turn the tides,  
  
Then tell me to, I´ve gotta get this off my mind.  
  
I never thought I´d be speaking this words,  
  
I never thought I´d need to say  
  
Another day alone is more that I can take.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
´cause saving´s what I need  
  
I just wanna be by your side.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
I don´t wanna be  
  
just drifting through the sea of life.  
  
Listen please, baby don´t walk out the door,  
  
I´m on my knees, you´re all I´m living for.  
  
I never thought I´d be speaking this words  
  
Heaven thought I´d find a way,  
  
Another day alone is more than I can take.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
´cause saving´s what I need  
  
I just wanna be by your side.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
I don´t wanna be  
  
just drifting through the sea of life.  
  
Suddenly the sky is falling  
  
could it be it´s too late for me?  
  
If I never said I´m sorry, then I´m wrong yes I´m wrong.  
  
Then I hear my spirit calling  
  
wondering if she´s longing for me  
  
and then, I know I can´t live without her.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
´cause saving´s what I need  
  
I just wanna be by your side.  
  
Won´t you save me?  
  
I don´t wanna be  
  
just drifting through the sea of life.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Mushu got inside Mulan´s room. She was sitting on her bed drawing a landscape filled with beautiful flowers, plants and a little panda. It looked like the forest she and Shang had visited a few days ago.  
  
"Feeling better?" asked Mushu.  
  
Mulan nodded and asked," Where have you been?"  
  
Mushu answered ," I´ve been eating since no one fed me the past days."  
  
Mulan giggled covering her mouth and dropping the brush she was holding.  
  
Mushu cleared his throat and said," Ok , never mind... see I told ya Shang loves ya."  
  
Mulan just kept giggling.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
When he reached Mulan´s home, Shang could feel his heartbeart rising; he was nervous but determined to confess his love. Shang took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Fa Li opened the door and invited him to come in.  
  
Mulan was still laughing then, she heard a voice say," May I come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mushu grabbed Cri-kee by his antennae and hid under Mulan´s blankets to spy them.  
  
"Hello," said Shang handing a beautiful flower he picked on the way to Mulan´s house to her.  
  
Mulan got the flower and smiled. "It´s beautiful." She smelled the sweet scent of the flower, it felt so good to be alive.  
  
"Just like you," Shang added. Mulan started to blush(that was one of the things Shang missed the most about her when she was unconcious).  
  
Mulan told him to take a seat next to her on her bed and Shang, didn´t think twice to obey Mulan.  
  
"By the way, why did the emperor want to see you?" asked Mulan.  
  
Shang didn´t want to sound presumtuos or anything of the sort, and less infront of Mulan. " Well, thanks to you, Fa Mulan I´m a general," he replied.  
  
Mulan made a puzzled look on her face and asked," Me? What did I do?"  
  
Shang grinned and said," Everything Mulan, everything."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Can´t he just say what´s really on his mind quickly?" asked Mushu impatient.  
  
Cri-kee shook his head and told his dragon friend to be patient.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Shang continued," Mulan I owe it all to you so thank you so much."  
  
Mulan looked into Shang´s eyes and said," Shang, you are a great teacher, where do you think I learned everything from?"  
  
Shang shook his head and replied," Yes, but you are the one with the brilliant ideas."  
  
Shang inched closer to Mulan, closed his eyes and bowed his head to kiss Mulan´s forehead. Mulan closed her eyes too and enjoyed the brief moment of his kiss. Then, he bent his head more and his mouth made the way to Mulan´s lips. Her lips welcomed him with any kind of rejections. Definately the mouth kiss was much better, filled with love and passion. They kissed for a long time and none of them wanted to pull away. This what they both were waiting for, for so long now. After they separated, Shang swallowed hard and said," I´m in love with you." Mulan giggled sweetly and replied," I love you too."  
  
"Really?" asked Shang. He simply couldn´t believe what he had just heard.  
  
Mulan pulled him closer to her and kissed Shang´s lips passionately. Then she pulled away to get some air and say," I really do." Her cheeks were like red cherries and her eyes sparkled mischieviously.  
  
Shang stood up, and started to pace back and forth.  
  
"Mulan, would you marry me?"  
  
Mulan smiled and replied," Why would I refuse your proposal?"  
  
Shang sat back again and started to say nonsense," Because you´re witty, beautiful, and I don´t deserve all that."  
  
"Yeah right," Mulan said," And I guess I don´t deserve such an honorable husband."  
  
Shang let out a laugh. He felt relieved after knowing Mulan loved him back; in all his life he hadn´t feel so joyful. Mulan had opened her pure heart to him and that was all he could wish for in life. No treasure, nor no highest rank could ever be compared to having such gift as Mulan´s love.  
  
Shang caressed Mulan´s face and kissed her mouth once again.  
  
"That was about time!" Mushu exclaimed as he uncovered himself from his hiding place," But could you guys just leave the kisses for a while?"  
  
Mulan on purpose kept kissing Shang.  
  
Later on, Mulan and Shang told Fa Zhou about their plans for the future and he gave them his blessing.  
  
In the end, Mulan had saved her father´s life and brought back peace to China with the help of her guardian and his sidekick. As a reward for being an honorable daughter and a brave soldier, her dreams of marrying the wise young now general Li Shang came true. Both lived wonderful moments together from that day on although there were hardships too, but the love they felt for each other was strong enough to overcome the obstacles.  
  
THE END.  
  
(But you all know the end is always the beggining of something new)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own non of Disney´s Mulan characters, nor the last song written in here that belongs to Hanson.  
  
Note: The poem called "Say it in time was written by me at school during my boring math and spanish classes. Don´t hate me if you didn´t like it, I honestly don´t consider myself a good poet. (haha)  
  
  
  
Thanks to: My parents and sister for supporting me, my best friend Ingrid (see I didn´t forget to thank you) for being such a nice friend and for standing me when I can be so irritating, he must not be named for being such an inspiration, and last but not least, my wonderful reviewers. 


End file.
